Dream Desire
by Mako3
Summary: When Hitomi left Gaea to stay on Earth she didn't think she'd miss the other world so badly. Now, years after the adventure, Hitomi is wishing for a chance to see everyone again. But when Hitomi wishes, bad things tend to happen. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

Well, I was unsatisfied with Escaflowne's ending. To my understanding, Hitomi basically isn't ever going back to Gaea again. I read on a website that she can go back, but it really didn't seem like that at the end. So like many fic authors, I decided to write something to expell my frustration. This is also my first multi-chapter fic, so uh, we'll see how that goes. Please enjoy!  
  
Dream Desire   
  
It had been five years since her time on Gaea. Five years since the momentous adventure that had consumed her life and made her grow up before her time. Five years since she had seen Allen, Millerna, Merle, Dryden, Folken. Van. The boy, now man, she had relied on during her time in the other world, and in turn he had relied on her. The two became so intertwined that it was only when Hitomi realized how much they needed each other could Dornkirk and the Fate Altering Machine be stopped. Only by extracting themselves from the entangled being they had become could Hitomi and Van win the battle for everyone's lives and souls. But in realizing they could rely on themselves, they both decided it would be best for Hitomi to return to her world so that they wouldn't return to their previous state and perhaps bring forth another disaster. Only after she had gotten back to her world and started living normally again did Hitomi come to regret her decision, their decision.  
  
She missed Van and waited eagerly for the off chance occasions when his image would appear in the air for a brief moment and he would give her that smile. He came less and less now, and it was true she had been thinking of him less and less with the passing time. But she did still think of him. Even if just for a few brief moments every day Hitomi recalled her time on Gaea, relived the brief moment when she made some of the best friends of her life and experienced more than most people on earth would in a lifetime.  
  
Eventually she had told her best friend about it. But at the last moment when Yukari had been looking at her like she had lost her mind, Hitomi added in a quick, "and then I woke up." Yukari wouldn't understand. No one on earth could understand. She had been to another world with giant fighting robots and many kingdoms and rocks that floated and boys with wings. . .   
  
And now she was thinking about Van again. But the fact was, besides Isaac Newton and her grandmother, there was no other beings on earth who had been to Gaea, and almost no one who would believe her story if she chose to tell it. So Hitomi had begun to feel very lonely. Eventually it came time to graduate high school and Yukari had moved in with Amano, slowly separating from Hitomi. Hitomi herself had other friends and made more in college, but there was a distance she had to keep from all of them. And as she found herself alone more often, in thought if not physically, the longing for Gaea and Van had begun to return. But even as Hitomi wanted to see her friends from another world again, it seemed Van had finally given up on visiting. It had been over a year since the last time Van's thoughts had joined hers and he appeared in her sky. But it wasn't fair really, he still had Allen and Merle and everyone with him while Hitomi had no one. She didn't want to worry Van with her depressing lonely thoughts in his brief seconds with her, so it was always "I'm doing fine" when he looked at her with those carmel-crimson eyes. Now though, without any contact from Gaea in over a year, she most certainly was not doing fine. She had stopped competing in track competitions when all she could think about during a race was if Van was going to appear and take her away again. A distracted runner is not a good runner, and she had stopped enjoying it for the run itself, using the sport to try and fulfill her wish.  
  
But her wishes had caused all the problems in the first place. Having been the bringer of such destruction to Gaea, Hitomi constantly felt guilty for wishing to go back. That didn't stop her from thinking about Gaea and her friends. It didn't stop her from wanting to see Van again. She thought of his face and how it had matured. Would he look even more different after a year? Had Merle grown up to look like Eriya yet? What had ever happened with Allen's new found sister? Hitomi had only met her briefly before Earth called her home. Had she really been Dilandau?  
  
Hitomi sighed as she leaned over the small window ledge of her dorm room. These thoughts didn't matter anymore. It had been so long now that even if she were to go back everyone would have changed too much. They wouldn't want to deal with a girl focused on the past. Maybe this was Van's way of telling her she needed to move on with her life. Maybe he had moved on with out her. He must have. They all must have. But she still wanted to see them again so badly that her soul ached with it.  
  
"Van. Everyone," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly she turned her head away from the open night sky and scrubbed her eyes harshly. "This is silly. It's time to move on," she said to herself while she changed into night clothes and readied herself for bed. Her mind knew what had to be done, but her heart still wanted to believe in the friends she had made in Gaea. With her troubled thoughts still roiling around in her head, Hitomi fell into a fitful sleep full of dreams and nightmares.  
  
Unknown to anyone, even the guards surrounding the slowly decomposing ruins, a small spark lit up amongst the shattered mess of Dornkirk's Fate Machine. It began to spread until all the glass that Van had shattered in his desperate attempt to reach Hitomi was glowing. In the reconstructed castle that once presided proudly over the busy nation of Fanelia something also began to glow. Hi-lighting Van's peaceful slumbering face with an eerie violet light, Hitomi's pendant, which she had given to Van so they could always be together, was alight. The string of the necklace was wrapped lightly around the winged man's hand while the jewel rested in his palm. As if sensing the pendant and Hitomi, the dark haired king of Fanelia closed his fingers gently over her gift, the violet light now only hitting his face in stripes. The ruined experiment of Dornkirk's and Hitomi's pendant continued to glow brighter and brighter. The guards surrounding the fallen fortress all turned to the blinding light and rushed to find the source. They were pushed back before reaching the Fate Altering Machine and the light reached an astounding climax before abruptly imploding.  
  
Celena sat up in bed and stared across the room at her brother only to see him enveloped in a beam of white light. Allen looked at his sister for a brief second before he was pulled out of Gaea's existence.  
  
Millerna and Dryden, passion spent for the evening, were wrapped in each other's arms, asleep while they were taken in a similar beam of light.  
  
Merle was out prowling the grounds and forest around the rebuilt Fanelia castle when the light came for her. She had enough time to let out an indignant yowl and then she too was gone.  
  
Van awoke to a small humming sound and a bright light invading his senses. He opened his eyes and looked at his glowing hand, opening it slowly to reveal Hitomi's pendant fully. Before he could blink, Van disappeared into a pillar of light.   
  
Please do tell me if I have some things wrong. Sometimes I'm a little lazy, and if I go nit-picky on everything I never end up writing, so I tend to take liberties. I hope at least someone is looking forward to the next chapter, which I will get out! I promise! Until next time!  
  
Mako 


	2. New Reality

Dream Desire: Chapter One  
New Reality  
  
escaflowne  
  
Hitomi, wake up! We're going to be late to class! Hitomi woke up gradually to a voice yelling through her door and the loud pounding of said door that accompanied it. Still slightly lost in the fog of sleep she automatically replied to the voice, recognizing it immediately even through the wall.  
  
Sorry Merle, I'll be up in a minute, she said, rolling to the side and slowly sitting up, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes. She put one foot firmly on the ground, then froze. What had she just said? Hands still next to her face Hitomi sucked in a few quick breaths before relaxing herself. Breathe in slowly, hold it, breathe out. Her hands both dropped to the bed and Hitomi closed her eyes.  
  
Her alarm clock going off jolted her out of the relaxed state, but it also brought her back to reality. Hearing Merle like that, it must have been part of a dream or just an unconscious yearning. With the thoughts she'd been having last night that was certainly possible. Shutting the alarm off with a quick tap, Hitomi stood up and walked over to her closet in order to find clothes suitable for the day. She hadn't grown much taller since her time in Gaea and she even had some clothes from that time, though they were threadbare and worn. The biggest area of difference in five years came in her 34 C size bra that she proudly put on. There had been some rather crude boys in high school who had made fun of her chest. Hey Hitomi, you should be a topless dancer! You're the most topless girl I've seen! Well, those boys were kicking themselves now!  
  
In a better mood with her mind off the strange wake up call, Hitomi got herself dressed and ready for class, then went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. She got out a glass and set it on the counter before reaching in the mini-fridge she had purchased and grabbing some orange juice. Shaking it slightly to judge how much was left, Hitomi poured the juice until the glass was half full then returned it to the fridge so she would have some left tomorrow. Turning around to get some bread for the toaster, Hitomi dropped her glass. Glass shattered and juice splattered all over the floor. She didn't even notice as her socks got tinted orange, just stared at the figure in front of her in shock.  
  
Geez Hitomi! I didn't think I'd scare you that much. Come on, you know I learned how to pick locks, and you were taking too long, so I decided to give you a hand getting ready, the girl said quickly while bending down to collect some of the larger glass pieces. She stood back up and maneuvered around Hitomi's kitchen like she knew the place. Throwing the glass away in the small trash can under the sink she then ripped off some paper towels to mop up the juice that was still spreading out along the floor. She also took out the small brush and dustpan Hitomi kept in a cupboard next to the trash can. Then the girl just gave Hitomi a look, hands poised on her hips.  
  
Well, I can't exactly clean it up with you standing in the middle of the mess, can I? Go on and get some new socks while I get this, she told Hitomi, but the blonde wouldn't move. This girl who had come into her dorm and acted like she knew the place, like she knew Hitomi. . . it couldn't be possible. There were no ears and no tail, but everything else just screamed out familiarity. Red hair now tied up in a braid, tan skin, bright blue eyes, small fangs visible in her cocky smile. . .  
  
she asked, a slight hysterical undertone to her voice. It couldn't be possible. This had to be another dream.  
  
Hitomi? Are you okay? You really don't look so well, all pale and everything. Should I call Millerna? She doesn't have class until noon today so she could come over and take a look at you. Are you going to throw up? Oh please don't throw up! Then _I'll_ throw up and it won't be a pretty sight in here, Merle babbled on. At the mention of Millerna Hitomi had gotten even paler still, breath speeding up until she was just taking small gasps of air. A part of her brain supplied the term , but the rest of her just ignored it. Merle got worried and went to put a hand on HItomi's shoulder, maybe guide her out of the kitchen.  
  
Really Hitomi, I don't think-- as soon as Merle's hand touched Hitomi, the blonde couldn't take it all in and she fainted dead away, unfortunately not missing the last shards of glass and orange juice on her way down.  
  
escaflowne  
  
She doesn't have a fever, it's almost as if she's in some sort of shock. I think if she doesn't wake up soon that we should take her to the hospital. I may be in school to be a nurse, but there's only so much I can do alone, said an authoritative yet rather pretty voice. Eyes still closed, Hitomi was returning to the waking world slowly, trying to figure out what was going on around her. And just like that morning she was alarmed to hear a voice she recognized so well.  
  
She seemed fine, but once she saw me she just lost it! Merle explained to what Hitomi could only assume was Millerna. Maybe we should call Van, he was out with her last night. I bet he could tell us if anything funny happened, Merle suggested, and Hitomi's eyes snapped open.  
  
she chocked out on a sob, looking at the now older Millerna and Merle in shock and wonder before surrendering to the tears and emotions that were cycling through her. What the hell was happening?! Merle and Millerna were right here in her room! And it looked like they belonged on Earth with normal clothing on. And they had mentioned she had been with Van last night! But it couldn't be true, everyone was still on Gaea, not here, not with her! Hitomi curled into a little ball on her bed, bringing the blankets up to cover her face so she wasn't confronted with the images of her friends. She had to be going crazy. She felt the bed shift under new weight and flinched when a gentle hand was placed on her back. The hand rubbed up and down soothingly as Hitomi cried on.  
  
There there Hitomi, whatever's wrong it's okay. We're here for you. Just calm down and tell us what happened, okay? Whenever you're ready, Millerna spoke slowly and calmly, not wanting to alarm Hitomi any more than she was already. The sobbing girl eventually tapered off in her crying but refused to open her eyes. If it really was Millerna with a gentle hand on her back, and if it really was Merle who had confronted her earlier, then something was definitely wrong with Hitomi. So she kept her eyes closed tight and just tried to center herself, image of her pendant — the one she had given Van — instantly coming into her mind. It swung back and forth, once a second as always, until Hitomi could relax and try to confront what was happening. Though she had given up fortune telling and all things associated with it, small tricks like that saved her a few times. Willing to accept whatever was in the world outside, for now, Hitomi opened her jade green eyes. Merle was crouched on the floor staring hard at Hitomi with a worried expression. Hitomi slowly turned her head to see who was on the bed with her and sure enough Millerna's concerned gaze was centered on her. Her hair was shorter and framed her face, cut off at approximately chin length. She and Merle had aged just as Hitomi had, losing the roundness of youth but growing in other areas and ways. And just as she was at 15 in Gaea, Millerna was beautiful here and now. Merle, too, had matured. But what were they doing here on Earth?  
  
How — she cleared her throat to remove the croakiness from crying so hard, How are you here? Did something happen to Gaea? she finally asked, but neither Merle or Millerna seemed to have a clue to what she was talking about.  
  
Gaea? Hitomi, we're here because you obviously aren't feeling well. What's going on in that mind of yours? Millerna answered, trying to bolster the other girl by giving a sweet smile.  
  
Was it something Van did last night? I swear, that boy said all he was going to do was take you out to see that movie the rest of us saw when you were working on a project. Did he do something to upset you? Did he make a move on you?! I bet he did! That stupid boy, Merle launched into a tirade, and even though the situation wasn't funny, Hitomi couldn't help but crack a smile at the red-head's antics. I'll call Allen and have him beat up Van for offending your honor. Then I'll beat him up for trying to snag another woman behind my back! Merle was halfway to the phone when Millerna called out.  
  
Merle you silly girl! I'm sure nothing happened like that. And you aren't even attached to Van anyway so it wouldn't matter if he was looking for another woman. At those words a tightness in Hitomi's chest loosened, though she hadn't realized it was there in the first place. The allusion to a relationship between Van and Merle had affected her more than she thought. But she still needed to know what was going on. Sitting up, Hitomi winced when she jarred a few cuts from her fall earlier. Looking down at her hands and legs she found bandages applied liberally, but masterfully. Looking at Millerna Hitomi received a light wink and smile. Merle was still ready to go for the phone.  
  
Maybe I should call Allen anyway. I mean, he's off work today and all so he could come over and see how Hitomi is doing. Maybe he could use his detective skills to find out what's wrong, the short girl suggested. Allen was a detective?  
  
Detective is not the proper term Merle, and you know it. It's Private Investigator. But you are right about him wanting to know, Millerna then turned to Hitomi who was still in confusion. How about it Hitomi, should we call Allen over, or would you rather it just be us girls? Hitomi didn't bother to answer and just put her face in her hands, moving back and forth slowly. Alarmed at the sudden decline of Hitomi's mood Millerna and Merle both tried to soothe her once again.  
  
We won't call him, it's fine, and Who needs boys anyway, they just cause trouble. But neither could understand Hitomi's thoughts or intentions. Finally she looked up at the two of them, eyebrows raised in an anxious fashion.  
  
I just don't understand what's going on. Last night I was dreaming of seeing you all again and now today you're here. But you shouldn't be! You all belong in Gaea. None of this makes sense! With her outburst over, Hitomi was hoping for some kind of response from the two girls, but they had no idea what to say.  
  
What's Gaea? Merle finally asked. Hitomi tried to stand up, frustration and confusion welling up inside her again, but before she could fully stand a wave of dizziness passed over her. Putting a hand quickly up to her head it was all Hitomi could do not to fall on the floor, falling backwards onto the bed again as she passed out for the second time that morning.  
  
escaflowne  
  
Okay, I have no idea what a Japanese dorm room looks like, or if they have kitchens. . . so just humor me there. Sure I could do the research, but as I explained before, that just makes me not write. Also, that crack about the topless dancer is from a parody dub I saw at AnimeCentral. It was funny so i had to throw it in here. Oh, and I'm sorry if Merle seems really gabby. . . but I think maybe that's what she'd tur out to be like living on earth. I like her, so it's not a stab at the girl, it's just how I write her. Last thing. I don't have a regular updating schedule, but I'll try to update withink a week of my last update. No promises though. And thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock.  
Mako3


	3. New Reunions

Dream Desire: Chapter 2  
New Reunions  
  
escaflowne  
  
When Hitomi's senses next came back to awareness, her first thought was that she wasn't laying in her own bed. The covers on the bed in her dorm had cheap, sensible cotton sheets, and the blanket she slept under was one from her early teen years and had seen better days. What she was laying on now were slick silk sheets with a downy soft cover atop her. A cool damp cloth was perched on her forehead, slightly squashing her bangs so they brushed her eyelids gently. With a small groan, Hitomi reached up to adjust her hair under the cloth so eventually she could open her eyes and see clearly. A strong, warm hand intercepted her own and held it before she moved the cloth.  
  
Easy now, let me take care of it, a voice that could only belong to Allen whispered. The cloth was taken off her head and her hand was directed to lay down beside her. Hitomi desperately wanted to see the face behind the voice, she wanted to see if this strange situation was still continuing. Are you feeling a bit better now? Can you open your eyes? he asked her with a concerned and rather brotherly tone. She didn't want to disappoint him, even if he wasn't real, so Hitomi once again opened her eyes to a sight she wasn't sure she was ready for.  
  
With his deep blue eyes gazing straight into her newly opened ones, all Hitomi could get out was a breathy, . It was certainly Allen, and his brilliant smile at her awakening made her heart flutter a tiny bit. Though their hand had been forced in Gaea, the original affection she had for him was definitely real and he still had an effect on her. Behind him stood the faithful Merle and Millerna. Tearing her eyes from Allen's, Hitomi took stock of her surroundings. The room was well furnished and spacious, but it also contained a feeling of comfort. The items and furniture may have been expensive, but they were not the cold and unfeeling pieces that rich snobs stocked their homes with. There was a large window that took up at least half a wall overlooking a small forested area. All in all, Hitomi had no idea where she was. She turned her gaze back to her friends, all three of them looking at her hopefully.  
  
Where. . . where are we? she asked weakly, knowing it wasn't what they were hoping to hear. Sure enough Millerna turned her head away and Merle disappointedly. Allen just seemed to stare harder at her, perfectly arched blonde eyebrows furrowing.  
  
Do you really not remember? he asked, and she shook her head in the negative. But you know who we are, correct? At this she nodded. In a swift clean movement Allen stood from his seat beside the bed and began to pace with the fingers of his right hand resting on his forehead. Merle took his place in the seat and turned her curiosity on Hitomi.  
  
So how do you remember us if you don't even remember where Allen lives? And you never got to explain what Gaea was. So while Allen tries to think things through, I want to hear what's going on with you, she told Hitomi, poking a finger at her chest to emphasize the point. Allen stopped his pacing and turned to Hitomi, interested in the answer she would give. Millerna, too, was watching Hitomi with rapt fascination. Biting her bottom lip in anxiety, the girl in question wondered where she should even start. As a great person said, the best place to start is the beginning. So she told them everything that she knew. How she had met Van the first time and how she was transported to Gaea. She told them all of the adventure she had experienced five years in the past. The story got edited in a few places, and she felt too embarrassed to tell _everything_, but it all got across. She had not been keeping track of time at all that day, but by the time Hitomi was finally finished telling her story the light from the room's window had faded. Allen and Millerna had found seats during the telling and the three had listened the whole time without interrupting.  
  
And so I left Gaea and came back to earth. But besides seeing Van for a moment every now and then, I haven't seen any of you for five years. And last night. . . last night I felt so alone and wished to see you all. . . and when I woke up this morning. . . she finished with a small sniff, wiping the tears from her face. It had taken a lot out of her to retell the story. When she looked at her three friends she felt the spell of silence that had enveloped the room. Millerna was staring wide eyed at Hitomi, slightly biting the tip of her thumb and trying to absorb everything Hitomi had told them. Merle was gawking at her in anxious disbelief, and Allen seemed lost in his thoughts. No one dared to break the silence. Allen had seemed to come to a conclusion and was about to finally speak when there was a loud crash and wild footsteps running towards the closed door of the room. Another crash sounded when that door was thrown open to reveal a flushed and panting Van Fanel. He took a quick look in the room and locked his eyes on the girl in the bed.  
  
was all he said before racing to her side and grabbing her hand. She couldn't help but blush at his ardent attention and those chocolate eyes staring so deeply into hers. I heard. . . Millerna called. . . you — are you all right? he stammered out. At that moment Dryden decided to walk into the room, having come with Van but deciding to take a slightly slower pace than the harried youth. Though everyone else turned their attention to the new entry, Van still had his eyes locked on Hitomi.  
  
She looks okay to me, now that she's awake. So what's the scoop around here? Dryden asked while joining Millerna, Merle, and Allen. With the excitement over everyone's eyes were once again on Hitomi. She was staring at Van's hand wrapped around hers and blushing to match the crimson sheets beneath her.  
  
She just told us everything, so let's not make her go through it again. We can give you the replay while Hitomi eats something, all right? Allen spoke, mostly to Van who was looking like he didn't want to leave. She hasn't eaten anything all day, so you wouldn't want her to miss dinner, now would you?  
  
Van gently placed Hitomi's hand back down and stood up, glaring at Allen. Giving Hitomi a last look, Van joined Dryden and Merle leaving the room. The black haired boy waited at the exit for a moment.  
  
I want to hear the story from you, Allen. So you better come as well, he said brusquely, then left. Allen just smiled wryly, amused at Van's very apparent jealousy.  
  
Well Hitomi, I've got some good dinner made up, so don't worry about the food. And Millerna will stay with you as she has the most medicinal training. Merle and I will relate your tale to the newcomers, and then if you are feeling well, we can come back in here with you. Does that sound good, Hitomi? Allen asked softly.  
  
I - I think so. I'm so sorry about. . . she trailed off, not too sure what she was apologizing for. Was it for causing this mess? Or for being unconscious most of the day? Maybe for taking up Allen's bed? Hitomi was still so unsure on everything that had happened.  
  
Sorry about what? There is nothing to _be_ sorry about, so don't fret. Just get better, he said jauntily, then turned to Millerna. There's all sorts of food in the kitchen so both of you choose whatever seems best. If there's any trouble just call out, we'll be down the hall in the sitting room, then he gave both girls a charming smile. Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone, ladies.  
  
With Allen gone to join the others, Millerna took the seat next to the bed. She was looking everywhere but at Hitomi's face. Hitomi didn't really know what to say either, but the tension became too much for the green eyed girl and she finally spoke out.  
  
she said, and Millerna's eyes finally rested on Hitomi's, since I don't remember. . . anything. . . from now. . . Could you tell me? she asked. Though she knew Gaea was not just a dream, a small part of her was curious as to how all her friends had suddenly come here with memories included. Millerna was looking both worried and resigned.  
  
So you really have no memory at all of us? This life? she asked out of courtesy. Though she had never experienced memory loss to this degree in her studies, stress could do funny things to the mind. Maybe it would help Hitomi to remind her of the past, trigger a memory or two. When Hitomi reaffirmed she had no clue of this life, Millerna began.  
  
Well, we met in junior high when you came into the nurse's office for a sprain from track. I was helping her out as an independent study thing. I don't know why exactly, but we became friends then. You introduced me to Merle and Van. The three of you had known each other since kindergarten, Millerna paused to see if any of this was getting through to Hitomi, but her face was blank. I introduced you to Allen, who I knew through my sister. This isn't actually just Allen's house, he and Dryden both share it, though Allen pays most of the bills since he was left with a large inheritance. With no other family. . . well, Allen took a shine to you since you reminded him of his sister before she got abducted. That's why he became a private investigator you know, to try and find her.  
  
You, Van, Merle, and I all went to the same high school as well, but only you and Merle go to the same college. I decided to go to medical school and Van is training to be in the elite police force. His brother was in the Yakuza and he ended up being killed for it, so I think Van wants to stop things like that from happening to anyone else he cares about it. But he'll just tell you he likes to take down evil, she joked with a small laugh. Hitomi smiled distantly.  
  
Dryden is a journalist, and he somehow managed to make his way into our little group. I wouldn't think he and Allen would get along, but their professions go together very well, so maybe that's it, Millerna speculated, then looked at Hitomi closely. None of this rings any bells what so ever? I mean, some of your memories seem to match, like Allen's sister missing and Van's brother working for the wrong side. Do you think that could possibly be bleed-over from this life?  
  
Hitomi was thinking quite the opposite, that their lives on Gaea had been brought over to earth, but she didn't know how to tell Millerna that with out worrying her more, so she just gave a noncommittal .  
  
Well anyway, I'll go get us some dinner. I know Allen has some lasagna in the kitchen that I can easily heat up. Does that sound good to you? she asked, getting up to head to the kitchen.  
  
Sure, lasagna sounds fine. Thank you, Millerna, Hitomi replied. When the other girl was out of the room, Hitomi let herself sigh loudly. What was going on, and how could she fix whatever she had done?  
  
escaflowne  
  
So ends another chapter. Believe it or not, I do have a sort of plan for this, but I'm still uncertain about the ending. Once again, let me know if there are any mistakes and a big thanks to my readers and reviewers! Until next time.  
Mako3


	4. Past to Present

So yeah, about that updating every week. . . see, real life got in the way of that. Silly real life. But at least I'm still updating. This is actually my first chapter fic, so I was challenging myself to see if I could do it. Sorry that it's late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
  
Dream Desire: Chapter 3  
Past to Present  
  
escaflowne  
  
While Millerna was explaining to Hitomi about their lives on earth, Allen and Merle were trying to go over everything Hitomi had told them of Gaea. They got most of it right, but even if Hitomi had been the one to tell the tale over again, Van and Dryden would have been hard pressed to grasp it all.  
  
And that's what she says happened. Somehow we were grabbed from this other world and put here in accordance to her wish, Allen finished. Dryden looked interested, but obviously did not believe a word of it. Van was trying to process how anything that odd could even happen, but he did want to believe Hitomi.  
  
But that would mean all our memories of here and now are fake. I mean, if something like that did happen, how could we not remember it? It seems like such a huge undertaking to have us all suddenly inserted into this world, he said, trailing off into thought. Dryden glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and half grin on his face. Merle was slightly gawking at him.  
  
So, you're saying you actually believe her story? But it can't be true! We've known each other for ages, that can't be fake! I think the stress of school just finally got to her, Merle threw out with a pout. That was a much easier story to believe. Hitomi's always kind of had a weird psychic/mental thing anyway, so it makes sense something like this could happen.  
  
But maybe her psychic/mental thing' explains her story. There's never an easy answer to any problem, Dryden added, mostly for the sake of arguement. Van was about to argue for Hitomi's sake again when Allen finally spoke.  
  
I think, he began, rather unsure of himself which was unusual for the blonde, that maybe it was a dream. Of course that option had been thought of briefly by all Hitomi's friends, but her reaction seemed too severe and too long lasting.  
  
But Allen, I thought we went over that. It couldn't be just a dream, there's got to be something more, Van disputed. He would have said more, but the sad, lost look on Allen's face halted any other words.  
  
It's just that my sister. . . well, a long time ago before she was taken, Allen's voice grew thick as he remembered his sister. Van, Merle, and Dryden kept respectfully silent as Celena had always been a sore subject for the private investigator. That same respect surfaced when Van was forced to reminisce about his older brother as well. Though they argued a lot, Van and Allen had really become close friends as they came to know each other, the tragic loss of a sibling binding them.  
  
There was one night Celena woke up screaming and couldn't be comforted by anyone. She thought we were all strangers and she called for someone named Jajuka, trying to fight my parents and me off if we came near her. Soon enough we left the room so she could hopefully calm down. I don't know what happened, but about three hours later she came out of the door apologizing. She told us it had been a dream and that she was okay now, but it was easy to see that the dream had really shaken her.  
  
So you see, Allen said, trying to smile though it was a little flat, with Hitomi's psychic ability I think that if she had a dream like Celena did, it could very well have affected her to the point of thinking it was real.  
  
You know, Dryden drawled out, that really does make sense. Merle in thoughtful agreement, but Van was harder to convince.  
  
I just. . . don't want to discount what Hitomi says. It's like saying she's a liar.  
  
She's not lying if she doesn't know any better, Dryden answered, both Merle and Allen nodding with him. Van was lost in internal conflict. He had known Hitomi long enough to believe something like this had happened. . . but if they were from a different world, then Van didn't really know HItomi that well at all. A catch-22. So he decided to mull it over later and not think of it now.  
  
Do you think we can see Hitomi? Or is she asleep? the raven haired man asked.  
  
I'll go check with Millerna, Allen responded and promptly left to do so.  
  
escaflowne  
  
You know Hitomi, maybe if you just kind of lived this life for a few days your memories of it would come back. They say it can take some time for a person's mind to adjust or readjust.  
  
Though Allen's bedroom was rather spacious, the group had moved into the even larger living room, fully equipped with leather couches and Lazy-Boy chairs. Hitomi, after eating some dinner, felt well enough to sit and talk with her friends, though she was still a bit wary on what to say. Speaking with Millerna while the others went over her story had helped Hitomi figure out what was going on. Obviously her wish had triggered something on Gaea, and now her friends thought they were from earth. There was a chance she could wish them back. . . but a voice deep down inside told Hitomi that she couldn't wish for that hard enough to take effect. Even though they were all here through unnatural means, Hitomi was enjoying seeing her friends from Gaea again. To even imagine her life with them in it gave Hitomi a thrill and warmed her heart. So really, that option was out. She had briefly wondered what happened to her pendant if Van was here now. Had it traveled with him, or was it still in Gaea, wherever he stored it? If Hitomi could get her hands on that again, she'd have a better chance of making things right.  
  
The distracted girl was brought back to reality when Van spoke out her name for the third time.  
  
Oh, sorry, she replied, cheeks tinged with a slight blush. Van was here, with her. Van, Allen, Merle, Millerna, and Dryden were all here with her. And it did feel so nice just to be with them again. Maybe. . . maybe things were supposed to happen like this. It couldn't be all that horrible for the group of friends to be on earth instead of Gaea. Would it be all right to just live with them for a while? Surely she deserved some time with the people she had come to love.  
  
I think, the others turned their eyes on Hitomi, I think I could try things out for a while. She took a quick glance at Van and saw his eyes brighten, bringing a small smile to her face. Everyone had seemed to relax some, now that Hitomi was going to be fine (or so they hoped).  
  
escaflowne  
  
Ne, Hitomi, are we still on for tomorrow night? Van asked as he walked Hitomi to her door. She gave him a small smile and an enthusiastic nod. They had made plans to go out to dinner and maybe watch a movie or something at Van's after. It seemed the Van in this world was much more forward with his emotions, and as it turned out apparently they were kinda, sort of dating according to Merle, who seemed reluctant to say so.  
  
This past week had proven that theory correct as Van had come over to see her everyday, taking her out for ice-cream, walking her to school or stores, and otherwise just being there for her. She saw Merle everyday too, mostly at school, though after class they would meet up with Millerna for some coffee. Allen made his presence known as well, popping over between cases and causing Van no end of jealousy. It seemed just like on Gaea, Hitomi and Allen had dated a little over a year back. Nobody had told her why the relationship hadn't worked out, but at least they had remained good friends. Actually, they seemed even closer now, and Allen treated her like like the family he lost. Dryden made his appearances too, mostly coming over with Millerna, and Hitomi couldn't help but compare that to Gaea.  
  
After she opened her apartment door, Hitomi turned around to tell Van good night, but she got a light, chaste kiss instead. Van pulled back just a little, staring into Hitomi's eyes. Both wore mutual blushes and Hitomi could feel the caress of Van's breath so close to her lips. A huge wave of longing crashed over her, stealing her breath and making her knees weak. That had been. . . their first kiss. Even though they had finally admitted their love for each other on Gaea, Hitomi had never kissed Van. There had been Amano and Allen, but never Van. And since Gaea, Hitomi hadn't been with anyone else. The effect of finally being able to be with the man she needed, even if the situation was false, was enough to make Hitomi feel faint. She collapsed into Van after uttering his name. He caught her and wrapped his warm arms around her in a sweet embrace. Van nuzzled into Hitomi's hair as she returned the embrace. Everything that was Van — his warmth, his scent, his love — all of that surrounded her. This was what she was waiting for all these years. Van.  
  
All too soon Van began to pull away, still supporting Hitomi until she was standing on her own. He put a hand under her chin and lifted it up so they were eye to eye again. While she had the makings of tears in her eyes, he had a glowing smile on his face.  
  
Well, I was going to apologize and ask if it was all right, but I think. . . he leaned down to lightly kiss her again. Before he could pull back, Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and kept his moist lips locked to her own. The light kiss turned heavy, mouths open and inviting each other in. Van's hands traveled the length of Hitomi's spine in a sweet caress and she whimpered. Suddenly Van pulled back, panting roughly, bangs hanging over his down-turned face. Without being able to see his face, Hitomi was worried she had done something wrong. Was it too fast? Had she come on too strong? But she couldn't help it!  
  
It's. . . Van whispered, his voice strained. When he looked up, his eyes were brighter then ever and his smile alone lit up the hall. Tomorrow. I have something special planned, so, so you'll see me tomorrow, right? Hitomi nodded, confused but happy. Okay. Then I'd better go. But I'll see you. Tomorrow. He left her with a peck on the cheek and a bounce in his step.  
  
When he had turned the corner and left her line of sight, Hitomi brought her hand up to her lips and pressed warm, tingling fingers where Van had just kissed her.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
escaflowne  
  
So, uh, yeah. There ya go! What will happen tomorrow? Will this turn into an NC-17? Uh, well, not on ff.net! Aww, j/k, I don't know if I could write NC-17. But really, there will be action coming up within the next few parts. Action and maybe some answers. Maybe. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, and I'm sorry it's later than I said it would be. Until next time!  
Mako3


	5. Searching For Destiny

Forgive me for the huge lateness!!! If you are curious, Skies of Arcadia Legends (GameCube) has eaten my life! My days off of work I just spend in front of the tv playing it for hours on end. So, uh, sorry. It's really good though, so I recommend anyone with a Dreamcast or GameCube to pick it up. Oh, and in regards to the fic, I know some people spell it Serena, and others Celena. . . but I just like the way Celena looks better (this is for Allen's sister), so that's the spelling I'm going to use.  
  
Dream Desire: Chapter 4  
Searching for Destiny  
  
escaflowne  
  
It had turned dark, but that hadn't bothered Celena yesterday or the day before, and it wouldn't bother her today. Nothing would stop her from finding her brother. After sending scouts out all over Gaea and receiving no word of his whereabouts, Celena knew she had to investigate the ruins. Though Dornkirk's ship had fallen years ago, a ban was put up from anyone disturbing the ruins. Allen had told her it was so no one could find and fix his horrible inventions and to keep the flow of destiny and fate unaltered. So guards of the highest order were posted and all were kept out.  
  
But Celena had recognized the pillar of light that had taken her brother. She knew it from that girl, Hitomi. And she knew Hitomi's strange powers were connected with Dornkirk's machines and plans. A lot had been kept from her about the past, but she knew enough about Hitomi to figure out what happened. And if Allen was no where on Gaea, that meant he had to be with Hitomi on the Blue Moon.  
  
Celena was about to actually enter part of the wrecked ship, done with skirting the outside for clues, when one of the guards finally spotted her. Though they had chosen the best of the best for guarding the ruins, Celena couldn't blame them for not seeing her until now. She had been trained by her brother and his crew, after all. It was an odd coincidence then, that the one guard she ran into was the one man invited from Allen's crew to join.  
  
Celena? What in blazes are you doing out here in the middle of the night? And sneaking into the ruins for heaven's sake. Allen would have my hide.  
  
But Allen isn't here! And that's why I am. Gaddes, let me through so I can find my brother, she demanded while wrenching herself free from his grip. Though he gave her a hurt expression that would normally have melted her cold exterior, today was different. The harsh glare she sent back at him made Gaddes turn away with a sigh. Thinking she had won, Celena stalked past the former Crusade crewman only to be stopped once more.  
  
I'm sorry. I know he isn't here. But that still doesn't mean he would skin me alive if he found out I'd let you go into these ruins all alone, he told her, and if Celena hadn't known him so well she would have missed the un-stated promise. She turned back towards him and smirked.  
  
Well, if you escort me then I see no problem. Which was exactly what Gaddes was waiting to hear. He gave her a brief bow and offered his arm to her.  
  
Then shall we go, milady? he proffered, and the silver haired sister of Allen took it gracefully. She had been taught good manners after all, from her brother and from Jajuka. Arm in arm the two entered the broken ruins of Dornkirk's last stand, ready for what the rule of fate might throw at them.  
  
escaflowne  
  
The day had simply crawled by for Hitomi. The secondhand on her watch dutifully ticked away, but she couldn't help feeling that it was slower than normal, delaying the passage of time. Then again, time always seemed to move slower when she was waiting for something.  
  
Merle had noticed her preoccupation during class and had become thoroughly annoyed. She knew what Van was planning for tonight and that had to be why Hitomi was in a daze. If it wasn't bad enough that Hitomi had the man of Merle's dreams at her fingertips, the blonde was also supposed to take notes in this class and share them with Merle later! Now Merle had to take her own notes while watching Hitomi sigh dreamily. It was enough to make a girl scream.  
  
After the last class of the day Hitomi was all but running to get home and change. But she had noticed Merle's huffiness and decided to patch things up with the cat-girl (er, well not anymore) before her date. Now that she actually had her friends here on earth, Hitomi didn't want to screw things up with them. Merle lived in the same dorm so they walked together, giving Hitomi time to apologize for whatever she had done to anger the redhead.  
  
Ne, Merle, is everything all right? she asked, looking down at the sidewalk. Merle simply gave a short sniff.  
  
Well, it will be until a test. You did an awful job of taking notes today and now I'll have to suffer for it, she retorted nastily. Hitomi gave her a confused look.  
  
That's why you're so mad at me? Because I wasn't paying attention in class? Something was definitely off in that reason. In the week or so since they'd been going to class together Merle had never seemed cross at Hitomi for drifting off in class. And it wasn't as if Merle herself didn't daydream ever either. But the shorter girl refused to give any further response.  
  
Listen, I'll help you study, okay? I'll have to learn what I missed today in class anyway so we can do it together. I'll ask Miaka tomorrow for her notes and we can study them after classes. Will that make you happy?  
  
No, I want to get together tonight. We'll study tonight, Merle demanded, stopping in her tracks to glare at Hitomi and wait for the former track-star's answer.  
  
But tonight I have a date with — Oh. So that was the problem. Merle. . . she pleaded, but Merle had turned away. Hitomi heard a quiet sniffle and saw a thin, tan arm go up to wipe at teary eyes.  
  
Never mind. Just go home and get ready. I'm going to go over to Millerna's. Have a good time tonight, she mumbled, then took off. Hitomi reached out to grab her, but it was too late. She stood there and watched Merle run until she turned a corner and was out of Hitomi's sight.  
  
Oh Merle, Hitomi whispered. She had always had such a strong affinity for Van, and Hitomi had stolen him from her twice in two different worlds. But the best thing to do right now would be to let Merle have some time to cool down and vent to Millerna. At least she hoped that was the best thing to do. With a defeated sigh Hitomi continued her journey home. She'd have to talk to Van about Merle tonight. That thought both brightened and dampened Hitomi's spirit. She had no real idea how close earth's version of Merle and Van were, but she would venture into un-forged territory anyway. The good news was tonight she was seeing Van and he had something special planned. Last night had been. . . it had been extraordinary. Finally she had kissed him. A warmth ran through her body and ended as a flush in her cheeks. The remaining minutes passed like a flash of lightning as she wandered in a dream to her dorm. Setting her book bag down in the corner next to the door after taking her shoes off, Hitomi hopped on one foot while taking her sock off, then did the same for her other foot. She made her way into her bedroom and closed the door so she could change in peace. All Van had said was to be ready at eight. Her class ended at 7:15 and it was 7:36 now, so she only had 20 minutes or so to find an outfit and do her hair. Of course, that wasn't much of a problem as she had kept her hair almost the same since her Gaea adventure. Hitomi hadn't wanted to change, wanted to keep things as similar to that time as she possibly could. She also wanted Van to recognize her when he made his brief visits. He had kept his hair mostly the same as well, maybe for the same reason. Her hair was a little longer now, but it fell into place just the same. So really, hair wasn't the problem. The problem was finding what to wear for a night when anything could happen. Van hadn't even told her where they were going, if anywhere.  
  
Finally deciding on something comfortable, yet elegant (she was used to skirts from school and they always looked good — her shirt was slim fitting with slight ruffles down the neckline), Hitomi brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair. Making sure her sandals were by the door and with everything ready to go (with six minutes to spare, no less!) Hitomi sat down gently on her love seat and waited. Kicking her legs back and forth and twiddling her thumbs, Hitomi leapt up with a slightly startled gasp when a knock finally came at the door. Van was right on time.  
  
escaflowne  
  
What exactly are we looking for in here anyway? Gaddes asked, holding a torch out in front of the pair, exposing the abandoned ruins. Since they'd entered, Gaddes had just been following Celena as the woman seemed to know what she was after. It was only after an hour or so with no success and no idea how to help that Gaddes asked.  
  
I. . . I'm not exactly sure, was the answer and Gaddes felt like hitting himself in the head. They had been searching in here for over an hour and Celena didn't even know what she was looking for? But I think we need to go farther in. Dornkirk wouldn't have kept his valuable machines in the outer ring of his fortress. They're probably in the middle where they could be protected. Gaddes couldn't disagree with that logic, so the two continued on yet again. After several moments of silence and a few failed conversation starters, Gaddes decided to just think things over.. Celena had kept mostly to her brother's side after her. . . transformation. . . from Dilandeau, so Gaddes and the crew had seen her a lot, but she had been very quiet and reserved. And of course she had good reason to be withdrawn. Gaddes still had trouble reconciling the devilish image of Dilandeau with the gentle girl next to him. They both had a stubborn streak, granted, but still. Though most of the crew and people Celena had come to know gave her their trust and disregarded her past, she was ever afraid of the few that shunned her. She had a good brother to protect her though. A missing brother at the moment.  
  
With so many important people missing from Gaea, the world had gone into a sort of panic, spies and emissaries sent across the lands to find a clue. Van was king of Fanelia, Millerna and Dryden were the joint rulers of their countries, which had joined together after the pair's second wedding. Merle and Allen were both knights, Merle serving under Van and Allen becoming the first of the World Knights which flew the world and kept the peace. And all five had disappeared, just like that.  
  
The ruins where Celena and Gaddes were searching was the only place the world over no one had been to yet. So of course it was the first place everyone should have looked.  
  
escaflowne  
  
Ha ha! Suspense. Once again, sorry for the lateness. And until I beat Skies of Arcadia Legends. . . the next parts will probably be late too! But thanks for reading anyway!! Until next time!  
  
Mako3


	6. A Simple Gift

I tell you something, this story was going to be kind of short, but subplots and situations just seem to keep creeping up in my head! I will make it to the end though, even if it's kind of slow going. And I'd really like to thank all of you for sticking with this story! It's encouraging to know I have a reader base! I'm kind of too lazy to go through and find out the exact layout of Dornkirk's ship and how it all worked, so there will be liberties taken. Just go with it. Enjoy chapter 5!  
  
Dream Desire: Chapter 5  
A Simple Gift  
  
escaflowne  
  
Hitomi walked through the door Van held open for her and moved to the side, toeing off her sandals as Van entered. So far it had been a normal night for the two, a walk through a local park on the way to a nice but casual restaurant (Van's treat of course), but then Van had invited her over to his apartment. In this world as with Gaea, Van's parents had been rich and important. And also the same in both worlds, they had died. On Gaea they had left Van with a quest for vengeance and honor, but on earth he was left with a healthy inheritance that could provide for him well into old age and allowed for him to have his own lavish apartment in the economic housing disaster that was Japan.  
  
Her friends seemed much better off on earth then in their own world. No one was trying to kill each other, having disastrous marriages, going insane, or having illegitimate children. . . Although, that might have happened with Allen anyway, since many of Gaea's situations seemed to be carrying over. But all that had happened five years ago. Hitomi really had no idea of what her friends had been up to after that. In was a running argument in her head whether Van and the others should be returned to Gaea or if they could stay here for the rest of their lives. So far both sides were coming out almost equal.  
  
Hitomi was brought back to the present when Van gently grabbed her hand and led her out of the entryway and into the living room. They stood together in the darkened room, Van not having let go of Hitomi's hand but facing away from her. He ran his thumb lightly over her palm.  
  
I know. . . I know you're going through some weird times with your memory and all. And I don't know how to help you with it, or what exactly to believe. But there's something that will never change, no matter where I'm from or who I am.  
  
Van slowly turned around to face Hitomi, placing her hand flat on his heart. She looked at his hand over hers and saw the gentle rising of his chest, felt the rapid beat of his heart. She looked up from his chest and into a heart-wrenching face; black bangs falling over devoted eyes and delicate mouth open just a fraction. It was enough to make Hitomi draw in a startled breath. This was it, it had to be. This was what she had been waiting for so long.  
  
I love you.  
  
Her heart had grown wings and taken off in a flight of joy. She desperately lifted herself up to Van's level, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. Their two hands were crushed between their bodies, but neither minded a bit. Van could now feel Hitomi's heart beating fast as his own. Their other arms were used to pull each other even closer, Van's wrapping around the small of Hitomi's back while Hitomi's was flung around his neck. The kiss eventually broke and Hitomi sunk back down a few inches to stare up at Van's flushed face. She pulled her hand our from between their bodies and made it join her other arm. Van did the same with his and they imitated a slow dance position. Hitomi looked away finally, burying her face in his chest when Van squeezed her lightly.  
  
She had loved him since she first got to Gaea, though she never would have admitted it then. She had loved him for everything he was, and for all that he wasn't. She wanted to help him and be with him forever. And when Hitomi had left Gaea, there was no one to replace him on earth, and there never would be. And finally, finally she had the chance to tell him and to know he loved her back just as much. So she let him know, whispering the three words over and over into his chest. When he looked down to hear what she was saying, Hitomi looked up at him again and said it pointblank to his face.  
  
I love you. I've always loved you. I always will.  
  
Now it was Van's turn to feel the euphoria and he grabbed Hitomi around the waist, smile bright enough to blind, and swung her around a few times before setting her back down and clutching her tightly to him. Both were smiling and giddy from admitting their love for each other at last.  
  
Stay with me tonight? Van asked, breathing heavily. Hitomi tensed up a little. Stay the night? With Van? They were both adults now, but Hitomi hadn't been with anyone since Gaea. She wasn't sure if she was ready for what stay the night implied. But this was Van. This was the man she'd been wanting to be with her whole life. There was no one besides him she would ever be with, so there was nothing to be afraid of.  
  
Van felt her hesitation and wanted to smack his head for saying something like that. He let Hitomi go and stepped back a bit, hands fiddling with the ends of his crimson shirt and face matching the clothing's color. He looked anywhere but at Hitomi.  
  
I didn't mean. . . I didn't mean that like it sounded. I just wanted to be with you, he flinched at his word choice yet again. Just to hold you, and stay with you. That's — he was cut off as Hitomi placed a finger over his mouth. He started to speak again but she shook her head.  
  
It wouldn't matter, even if you did mean it that way. I'll stay the night, she told him. He said nothing, just nodded slowly. Though it was early, Van and Hitomi retired to his bedroom for the night.  
  
escaflowne  
  
They had been traveling for three hours in the ruins. Though they finally had the goal of getting to the center, the crash destroyed many pathways and the pair often had to backtrack and find another way. The flame on the torch was getting low so Gaddes pulled out a second torch and lit it with the first, tossing the nearly dead flame to the side. Celena watched it land and shouted out. Gaddes went to draw his sword but Allen's sister stopped him. She knelt down and began sweeping the ground with her hands. The discarded torch finally died out but Gaddes kept Celena's work area well lit with the new burning torch. When she pulled back a little, the guard could finally see why she had become so excited. There was a hatch in the floor covered with rubble and dirt, but that was easily pushed aside. The door in the floor lifted up easily and revealed a ladder going down.  
  
Here. We have to go in here. I don't know how I know this, but this ladder leads to the fate altering machine, Celena told Gaddes. Her time as Dilandeau aboard the ship must have given her the knowledge, but Gaddes decided it better not to mention the possibility. He leaned over the hole but couldn't see the bottom. They began climbing down anyway, Celena knowing where to go and Gaddes trusting her. Roughly halfway down, according to Celena's calculation, Gaddes' hand slipped and he dropped the torch. Both watched it fall, revealing the rest of the ladder length before going out with a sudden hiss. Water. How deep neither could tell, so they just decided to keep going.  
  
Luckily the water only reached their waists at the bottom of the ladder, but the hallway they needed to get through was angled down and eventually fully underwater. There must have been a leak in the structure above for the water to have collected here. They walked as far as they could before becoming submerged and stopped to make a plan of action.  
  
There's a door at the end of this hallway that opens into a large domed room where he kept the machine. Can you hold your breath very long? Celena asked, voice sounding odd in the water filled area.  
  
Well, I can hold it as long as we need to open that door, he responded glibly. After that we'll have to see what happens. Celena gave him a small smirk before taking in a deep breath and diving. Gaddes chuckled lightly before following suit. They made it to the door with out incident, but the door itself became a problem as it had no handle. Somehow the door was sealed air tight, no leaks or cracks anywhere. They spent too much time searching for someway to push the door open and were rapidly running out of air. Gaddes grabbed Celena's arm and motioned for them to swim back but she shook her head, determined to open the door. Becoming lightheaded, Gaddes was about to forcefully pull Celena to safety when a dark glow surrounded the door and it popped open, spilling Celena, Gaddes, and the water into a new room. Gaddes used his quick reflexes to grab onto the edge of the lift that would normally take them down to the floor, catching himself before he was flung over the edge. He threw out an arm and snagged Celena before she was swept over the edge with the rest of the water. They held on tight until the water from the hallway finally emptied itself out over them. When it was clear, Gaddes hauled Celena up high enough so she could grab the edge herself and then they both pulled themselves up to safety. The two sat back to back in the middle of the lift, leaning heavily on each other and taking in great gasps of air.  
  
Well that was more excitement than I was ready for, Gaddes panted out, squeezing his ponytail of excess water. He had let his hair grow out a bit, but not too much, although Allen proved you could be an astonishing warrior even with long hair. Celena's hair dripped in tendrils over her shoulders and back. She needed to look different from the creature she had been, so she gre her long platinum locks out to mid-back. She took a cue from Gaddes and began wringing out her hair as well.  
  
I owe you my thanks, Gaddes, she said, giving up on her hair and just leaning against him.  
  
My pleasure, mt lady, he answered, enjoying the warmth that was created between the two of them. He scanned the area to see what they could do next. They were high on the wall in a large chamber on an elevator that seemed to have no controls. There was a dark ceiling above them, and a dark floor (now flooded with water) below them.   
  
Celena dear, how are we going to get down?  
  
She slowly stood up and inspected the elevator unit. She tapped on the wall next to the lift until she heard a hollow thunk. Her hand covered the hollow area and a piece of the wall lifted up, revealing a switch.  
  
Simple Gaddes. We press the down button.  
  
escaflowne  
  
Van sat up in bed, sheets pooling to his waist and revealing his bare torso. Hitomi stayed under the covers and uttered a questioning hum. Van smiled at her sleepiness and ruffled her hair affectionately.  
  
I forgot, I bought you a present, he answered her silent question. He rummaged through the dresser next to the bed and pulled out a small rectangular box. Without letting her see, Van opened the box and pulled out the gift from inside.  
  
I saw it the other day and it just struck me as something you'd like, he explained and showed her his find. The chain was different then she remembered, but the pendant was the same. It seemed to reach out to her, calling her. She reached out in a trance and closed her hand around the pendant. It pulsed in her hand and blue light could be seen through the cracks between her fingers. The call was louder now. Her vision began to white out and the last thing she saw was Van's desperate face shouting her name. Then she was gone.  
  
escaflowne  
  
They had miraculously made it down with no problems. The elevator functioned perfectly and it brought them to the main floor. Only when they had gotten off did the machine short out, sending sparks flying uselessly into the water. Neither Gaddes or Celena paid any attention to the elevator or the fact they needed to find a new way out. Their gazes were transfixed on the glowing shards of glass laying under the thin layer of water, making the whole floor sparkle and shine. Celena reached down to pick one up.  
  
Wait, don't! Gaddes yelled, grabbing her shoulder to try and stop her, but it was too late. Celena's slim fingers touched the glowing glass and a power ran through her arm and into Gaddes as well. They looked at each other in shock before disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
escaflowne  
  
And another chapter closed. It's up to you to decide whether Van and Hitomi actually did anything under the sheets. Heehee. Where are Gaddes, Celena, and Hitomi being taken? How did the door open? How will Van react? What's really happening?! Find out some of the answers on the next installment of Dream Desire!  
  
Mako3


	7. Family

Unrelated to the story note! I just saw Moonchild (foreign film starring Gackt and HYDE who are J-POP people) and it was possibly one of the best films I've ever seen. It's depressing and happy at the same time (yes, that is possible). But don't take it just from my opinion, go rent it at Blockbuster (which is where I got it from) and watch it. Okay, now onto the story.  
  
Dream Desire: Chapter 6  
Family  
  
escaflowne  
  
Why does Van have to like her?! I knew him first, he should have liked me! And now with this weird memory thing. . . she doesn't even remember that he's so devoted to her. She doesn't deserve him. And tonight he's finally gonna tell her he loves her, Merle finished. The short girl had come barging into Millerna's room, sullen and brooding until she finally collapsed into Millerna's arms, crying about the unfairness of it all.  
  
I like Hitomi, I really do, but sometimes I wish she would disappear so that Van could see me instead!  
  
Millerna sympathized with Merle. She had felt the same way about Hitomi back when Allen had decided to go after the former track star. Throughout the time Allen had been dating her sister and up until this very day, Millerna had a desire for the man. He was everything Millerna had ever wanted — a knight in shining armor to be by her side. And there had been times Millerna thought Allen would actually fulfill his role, but then another woman always came along, or he would just back away. He had never dated a younger woman though, so Millerna thought he had just been hesitant over the age factor. That had been dispelled when he began dating Hitomi. When they started dating, it had proven Allen just didn't want Millerna. Merle wasn't in the exact same spot, but it was similar how Hitomi had broken a dream.  
  
It wasn't Hitomi's fault though, and that just made the problems worse. The short haired girl never really tried to steal either man, she just acted like herself. She just had some sort of attractor to men her friends desperately wanted.  
  
Millerna was about to share some of her thoughts to try and console Merle when the phone rang. She was expecting a call from Dryden that night, but she wasn't about to abandon Merle in her time of need for a silly phone call. The smaller girl felt Millerna tense.  
  
You can go answer it if you want. It's okay, she squeaked out, voice hoarse from crying. The slightly pathetic sound was even more incentive for Millerna to not answer the phone. Instead, she hugged Merle close and let the machine get it. Besides, Merle liked to be a snoop sometimes so maybe hearing a private message would cheer her up. Millerna just hoped it wouldn't be too private a message.  
  
Hey lovely, you said to give you a call tonight, but obviously something came up, a door could be heard opening over the phone and some muffled conversation followed. You're missing a lovely show. Allen just got out of the shower and he's in naught but a towel, then they heard Allen asking who he was talking to.  
  
I'm just leaving a message for my sweet little lady-friend'. Call me later if you still want to do something, okay princess? Bye now.  
  
The good news was the plan had worked and Merle was looking supremely satisfied, like the cat who caught the canary. The bad news was Merle now knew a dangerous piece of information.  
  
Sooooo, the infamous Dryden charm caught you after all, hm? Merle cajoled, wiping the last of her tears away and pulling back so she could give Millerna the full effect of her catty smirk. The blonde flushed bright red and looked anywhere but at Merle.  
  
It's not what you think. I mean it is, but — Millerna blurted out, stopping herself so she could gather her thoughts together in a cohesive fashion. Merle waited patiently for the juicy information she knew was coming her way.  
  
I was getting lonely waiting for Allen, and Dryden just wouldn't give up trying to court me. So we have an arrangement. We're kind of dating, but if Allen ever finally gets interested in me, then we'll split. And if Dryden finds another girl, then we split. But we have to keep it secret from Allen so he'll feel free to come after me if he wants to, she explained, then stared at Merle with pleading eyes. Please don't tell anyone Merle. It would ruin everything.  
  
Merle would normally put anyone through hell first if she knew a secret they didn't want out. Merle was good with secrets, she never told unless it was really bad news and would hurt someone. But she liked to hold that power above the individual and lord it around for awhile. And Merle would have done it for this secret too, no doubt, except for the fact that Millerna had just sat through Merle pouring out her love problems for the past half an hour or so. It just wouldn't be fair. So Merle closed her mouth, cutting off any teasing remarks, and gave Millerna a hearty nod.  
  
I guess we're both in pretty sad shape, huh? Millerna said after a moment of silence. Merle hmmed in agreement. You want to go out for ice cream to cheer us both up? The redhead glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
My treat.  
  
escaflowne  
  
Hitomi?! HITOMI?! In a flash of light Hitomi had disappeared and two strangers fell onto the bed in her place. Van scrambled up and grabbed the collar of the nearest figure, a girl with long silver hair who seemed very bewildered. He shook the girl and brought his face up against hers in a threatening manner.  
  
What did you do to Hitomi?! Where did she go?! Van was unprepared for the other figure to yank him away from the girl. He was flung into the wall but back up in an instant, the many years of martial arts and police training making themselves apparent in his now wary and smooth movements. He was so ready for battle he didn't even remember to cover himself up. He wasn't ready for the stranger's reactions though.  
  
King Van!  
  
Your Highness!  
  
And then. . .  
  
Oh my.  
  
The woman turned away and the man threw a sheet to Van. He was too confused at first, but when neither made a move to attack and the girl was blushing, he figured out what the sheet was for. Van quickly snapped the blanket up and wrapped it around his waist. Safely covered now, the woman felt it safe to look at Van.  
  
King Van, if you're here, is my brother here as well? she asked, a desperate gleam in her eyes. Van didn't answer, he just stared at the complete strangers on his bed. Something glimmered on the bed next to the woman. It was the same color as the necklace he gave Hitomi. And these two had appeared when she had disappeared. Taking a long look at the two, he was amazed to see very odd clothing and. . . swords? The situation resembled Hitomi's fantastic dream all too well.  
  
Van was jostled out of his thoughts by the man placing a hand on his shoulder. When he ducked away in a combat stance the other man put up his hands in surrender and backed a few steps away. Van was torn between looking at him or the woman so he backed himself near the doorway in order to see them both and have an avenue of escape if necessary. But not until he found out what happened to Hitomi.  
  
Who are you people? And where have you taken Hitomi? he half demanded in a gruff voice. Glancing down quickly he found his pants laying crumpled on the floor. Useful information for later. The woman followed his quick glance and blushed once again, but she also had a confused look at Van's questions.  
  
What do you mean, who are you people'? More importantly, where is this place? And where is my brother? the woman asked, a panicked tone making its way into her voice. She seemed very tense and anxious. The man took a good long look around his new surroundings then focused on Van.  
  
Are we on the Mystic Moon? Your Highness, do you truly not recognize us at all? he asked, mysteries somewhat clicking into place. Both the strangers stared at Van waiting for an answer. The raven haired special forces trainee stared right back, searching his memory for any recollection of the pair. There was only one thing he could even put in relation to the two. One hand still tightly keeping the sheet around his waist Van ran his other hand through his unruly bed-head, somewhat smoothing out the spikes.  
  
I don't know who you people are at all. Only that you appeared when Hitomi vanished. But you, he said, looking at the woman, you look a lot like Allen.  
  
The woman's eyes lit up and she leaped off the bed. So he is here! Oh thank goodness! You have no idea of the trouble that's happening in Gaea after the five of you disappeared, she blurted out excitedly. At the word Gaea, Van's eyes widened and he almost let go of the sheet. He was put back on guard when the woman approached him, but the other man stepped in and held her back.  
  
Celena, stop. He doesn't recognize us. Something's definitely fishy here, he told her, ignoring Van and focusing all his attention on the girl.  
  
But he said that my brother is here— she started, but he shushed her with a quick shake of his head. When she closed her mouth he turned his attention back to Van.  
  
I'm Gaddes and this is Celena. We're from the world of Gaea, and you are too, but obviously something happened so you don't remember. Celena has a brother named Allen, and the others missing were Princess Millerna, Merle, and Prince Dryden. Do you know anyone by those names? Let's try to help each other, he explained calmly. Van's reaction was one of amazement. This was either one outrageous dream, or the story Hitomi told them was really true. Either way, Van wasn't sure what to think. Hitomi. . .  
  
So if you are here, has Hitomi gone back to he wondered aloud.  
  
That seems pretty likely, Gaddes answered. Van breathed a sigh in relief. He had no real idea what Gaea was, or how in the world any of this was happening, but if Hitomi's Gaea story was falling into place, then he had somewhere to start from.  
  
All right. You two stay here. I'm going to call Allen and we're going to figure everything out. Celena and Gaddes nodded, sitting down on the bed. Van scooped his pants up and headed out the door, revealing the pair of pure white wings tattooed on his back. He closed the door behind him. Ditching the sheet and pulling on his pants, Van made his way to the phone in the kitchen. It was about two in the morning, but he knew Allen and the others would forgive him the time when they heard what happened. He quickly dialed the number to Allen and Dryden's house, keeping an eye on the door to his bedroom. It rang five times before someone finally picked up.  
  
Allen muttered groggily.  
  
Allen, we have a problem.  
  
escaflowne  
  
Hitomi gave a brief shriek as she landed in freezing cold water. Opening her eyes slowly, Hitomi looked down at the water, then up at the strange domed area. Though the area was badly damaged, she recognized it almost instantly. Bringing a hand to her head, Hitomi let out a gasp when the pendant fell out of her grip and splashed into the shallow water. It glowed fiercely as she stared at it, then slowly died down to a light glow before going completely dark. Hitomi picked it up gingerly and returned it to its rightful position around her neck. It was then Hitomi realized she was completely naked.  
  
she gasped, curling into herself and strategically placing her hands so nothing could be seen. She glanced around the inside of Dornkirk's flying fortress to see if there was anyone watching. Not seeing anyone she breathed a sigh of relief and began to relax, but out of no where she heard a man chuckling. Quickly hiding herself again and glancing around frantically, Hitomi spotted a softly glowing figure approaching her. She stared at the tall man in fear, trying to scoot away while maintaining her dignity.  
  
You need not worry, Hitomi. I pose you no harm. And as a spirit you don't need to worry about your modesty, the man told her. She recognized the voice. . . but who? Hitomi remained where she was and let the silvery figure approach her. He came into view and Hitomi's mouth widened in surprise.  
  
  
  
escaflowne  
  
Ha ha! Another cliffy. . . kind of. And I know this was very late, but this last week was crazy! I'm going back to college soon and it seems everyone wants to do something! I have a coworker who actually calls his significant other . The two of them don't like commitment, but they basically are together, so I thought the term fit Millerna and Dryden's situation. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!  
  
Mako3


	8. Choices

Oh man, less than a week until going back to college. So you can understand the next chapter won't come out until I'm settled, probably. But that'll only be like a week or so. So really, it'll be the same update speed I've been going at. . . so forget I said anything. I hope you enjoy!  
  
escaflowne  
  
Dream Desire: Chapter 7  
Choices  
  
escaflowne  
  
It has been a long time, Hitomi, Folken said in greeting while closing the distance between them. He was looking at her with kind eyes, but she was slightly disturbed to find she could see through those eyes, and the rest of his body. The silvery light all around him reflected off the water and when Hitomi looked she saw Folken wasn't even standing in the water, he was floating just above it. With his black wings extended he truly looked like a guardian angel.  
  
Folken. . . why? she asked in a broken voice. Why was she once again in Gaea? Why was Folken appearing in front of her? Why was she naked? Hitomi blushed as she remembered the answer to that particular question. She had finally been able to confess her love to Van. And then while they were lying in bed afterwards, he had given her the pendant. Hitomi reached to grasp the stone hanging between her breasts and Folken followed her movement.  
  
That is one reason why. The power to enact desires and dreams is the cause for this situation. But it is not the only thing to blame, for it could not work without the dreamers themselves, the angel said in his deep, soothing voice. Though the older man was looking directly at her unclothed body, Hitomi was too confused and distressed to think about it. She brought the pendant up to her face and stared at the stone.  
  
she whispered. Of course the power wouldn't work unless it had a desire to be fulfilled, but Hitomi had had no access to the stone after leaving it in Gaea. Could it have reacted to her wish even though she was so far away?  
  
You were not the only one with a dream, Hitomi. Folken's voice seemed to echo oddly, and all at once Hitomi was besieged with visions of her friends.  
  
There was Dryden and Millerna in a loving embrace at their second wedding, leaning in close to join lips in a kiss long waited for. When they broke apart the pair waved and smiled at the cheering crowd and all their closest friends. Making their way down the celebrated path and to the castle, Dryden and Millerna stopped before going inside the doors. As one they looked to the bright blue sky and to their friend that couldn't be at this happy occasion. Millerna whispered and Dryden wore a sad smile.  
  
There was Merle searching through some of her old belongings as she packed to move into the newly rebuilt castle in Fanelia. She found some old papers she had practiced drawing and writing on, sketches of birds and ships and a few of people, although they weren't that good. She was scrunching her face up at a horrible attempt to draw Van when she heard something crinkle between the sheafs of paper. She rifled through them until whatever it was fell out from the pile and floated lightly to the ground. She bent down to pick it up but her fingers froze in midair before making contact. It was the container for some of those strange snacks Hitomi had brought from her home. Merle lightly brushed it with her index finger, then carefully picked the bag up, smoothing it out and adding it immediately to her pile of things to take.  
  
There was Allen sitting with his sister at a table, drinking tea and eating dinner together. After the meal they walked side by side through their private garden, sometimes talking and sometimes just enjoying their chance to be together, making up for the years lost. Allen paused in a clearing and stared at the darkening sky, the Mystic Moon just barely visible. Celena stopped beside him and watched her brother watching the moon. She tentatively rested her hand on his shoulder in quiet support, and he put his hand atop hers, giving a gentle squeeze. Allen turned away from the sky to smile down at Celena, and the two began to walk the garden once again.  
  
There was Van, glorious Van, laying awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. His eyes were sad and his expression distraught. In his hand he tightly grasped what looked to be the chain of a bracelet or necklace. Van let his head flop over to the left so he could stare out the window. Looking out for a few moments, he sighed and turned so his whole body faced away from the window. He uncurled his hand and gazed longingly at the pendant Hitomi had left with him before she had returned to Earth. He brought the memento up to his lips and kissed it gently, then once again wrapped his fingers around the precious memory, eyes slowly falling shut.  
  
The visions ended and Hitomi was brought back to the present with a sob catching in her throat and a few tears running down her face. She had not only seen her friends, she had felt their emotions as well. She felt their intense desire to see her once again and their sadness at her not being with them. She felt their love. Van's love. She stared up at Folken and he graced her with a small smile.  
  
So you see, it was not you alone that caused fate to work oddly again. But it would seem that only you can make things right again, Folken explained, the knelt down in front of her. As the guardian of this place, and of fate's design, I am going to have to ask you to make a choice. He held his hand out and the pendant in Hitomi's hand pulled free to float lightly in the air between them.  
  
Things can stay like they are now with the five of them on Earth and missing from Gaea, he paused to let the choice sink in. Or, I can return them to Gaea and erase them from your mind so an incident like this will not happen again.  
  
Erase. . . ? she asked fearfully, begging Folken with her eyes to deny what she knew that meant. His eyes closed and he took in a deep breath. When he opened them Hitomi know she would not like what he was about to say.  
  
I am sorry, it is exactly as it sounds. Though you weren't the only one who wanted to have a reunion, it was the power in you that made it possible. If you do not remember Gaea and its residents then it will be much more difficult, if not impossible, for you and those on Gaea to interact. So if you want them to remain here on Gaea, your memories must be erased. When he was done speaking, Hitomi stared down at the water with wide, unfocused eyes and covered her face with one hand, the other sinking beneath the liquid to support her.  
  
What happens if I choose to keep them on Earth? she asked, not looking at Folken. It didn't feel right to keep them on Earth and erase their memories, but if all of them had wished to be with Hitomi, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. They had so much less responsibility on Earth, and there were no terrifying wars for them to fight in. Would it really be selfish and wrong to give them a happier life on Earth?  
  
I do not want to effect your decision, and I do want my brother to be happy, which he would be as long as he was by your side, but there is trouble on Gaea due to their disappearance. Dryden and Millerna's marriage united two kingdoms, but with them missing old arguments are falling back into place. With the captain of the World Knights gone even more conspiracies are floating around, and Allen can not dispel them or order who to protect. New Fanelia has just come into power, but it is helpless without Van to rule it and Merle to carry out his orders as his knight. New wars will start and more people will die.  
  
If they are returned to Gaea, most of the problems can be solved and life will go on peacefully until the next crisis. If they remain on Earth, Gaea will go through a time of horrors and war, but none of you will know of its existence so you will not be affected.  
  
Would it be selfish and wrong to keep Van and the others away from their home as it destroyed itself? Would it be selfish and wrong to condemn millions of people just so she could be happy with her friends? Hitomi started to cry in angst, tears falling into the water beneath her and disappearing as though they were nothing. Neither choice was what she wanted, but Hitomi knew what the right choice had to be. She would never see them again, she couldn't. And she wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye before her closest, most loved friends were erased from her memories. At least. . . at least she had gotten to be with Van for one night. At least she knew that beyond distance or time he loved her and she loved him. The tears slowed and eventually stopped. Hitomi stared at her reflection in the water and watched as her face hardened in resignation.  
  
I know what I have to do.  
  
escaflowne  
  
Allen had picked up Dryden, Millerna, and Merle before speeding over to Van's. Van had kept the details light, but he had told Allen that two strangers had appeared and their story matched Hitomi's strange dream exactly. When he had anxiously told Allen Hitomi had disappeared, the blonde had woken up his house mate with the loud reaction. Hitomi was one of the closest people to him, so much like his sister and yet so much more. If he lost her like he'd lost Celena. . . It just wasn't a possibility. They would deal with whoever had appeared in Van's room and find where Hitomi had gone, he wouldn't fail again. He had phoned Millerna and told her there was something wrong and that he would be picking her up. Conveniently Merle was sleeping over with her so they only had to stop at one place. Both the girls and Dryden had wanted answers, but Allen had none to give, so the ride to Van's was filled with an ominous silence.  
  
Though Allen thought he was prepared for anything in this new case, nothing could have prepared him for what he did find. Van had opened the door for them and silently led them to his bedroom. No one wanted to break the spell the silence cast upon the five, so they remained quiet. Even Merle was silent, though there were a million questions in her mind. Where was Hitomi? Why were they here so late at night? The door to Van's bedroom was opened and a shiny new question formed. Who were those strange people on Van's bed?  
  
Allen was the first to come into sight of the strange pair and he wasn't ready for the woman to leap up and charge at him.  
  
she yelled, and Allen froze. Celena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. When he didn't respond, she pulled back and looked desperately into his eyes. You remember me, right? she asked, clutching his shoulders. Please say you remember me.  
  
He looked long and hard at this woman who had called him brother. Memories of his childhood returned, Celena and him playing in the backyard, pushing her on the swings, combing her hair. Hundreds more flashed through his mind as he gazed at the woman in front of him Her face and eyes were so familiar, and her platinum hair was just as he remembered. She had grown up, that was for sure, but she had to be. . .  
  
he whispered faintly in disbelief. The others all stared in shock at Allen and his new found sister. Celena just nodded eagerly at Allen's recognition and smiled at her brother. But how? Where? he began asking then shook his head. His sister was finally home. He initiated the embrace this time and the siblings were finally reunited.  
  
You do remember! Thank goodness! Now we just have to find a way to get back to Gaea, she mentioned cheerfully, letting go of her brother and nodding to Gaddes.  
  
Gaea? Celena, what do you mean? Find a way back? Allen asked, slowly backing away from Celena to look at her and Gaddes full on.  
  
Back to Gaea, brother. Back home.  
  
escaflowne  
  
I love all the response I'm getting from this fic. Makes me want to do many many chapter fics, teehee. I think I finally know how this thing is going to end, so it should all get wrapped up pretty soon. Thanks for all the support to those of you who have reviewed! And hell, I'll thank the people who haven't reviewed too, because I know I usually don't review anything but I still read a lot of fics. So thank all of you! Yey!  
  
Mako3


	9. Questions

I am so freaking sorry this is really really late!!!! I moved back to college and things just got crazy. I finally sat down to start writing this about a month after I sent the last part out. Now that I'm kind of getting into the swing of things back at college there's a chance you won't have to wait so long for Chapter 9. Laundry night is a great night to just sit downstairs in the basement and type! Once again, I'm really super sorry and I want to thank those of you who stay with this story.  
  
escaflowne  
  
Dream Desire: Chapter 8  
Questions  
  
escaflowne  
  
Send them back. Erase my memory and send them back, Hitomi whispered to Folken.  
  
Are you sure? he asked her. Your memories will be locked away. You will not know anything of Gaea or its inhabitants. You will never see Van— he cut off when she gave him a tearful look of pain, eyes begging him to say no more.  
  
It is what's best for Gaea. Even if I don't remember it, I want to do something good for the world that gave me so much joy.  
  
Gaea also gave you much pain and suffering, and it continues to do so now. You could choose to spite our world. You could choose to keep them with you, he suggested, feeling sorry for the distraught girl. Fate had surely thrown too much on this frail creature's shoulders. Hitomi once again looked down to face her reflection in the shallow water.  
  
It's all right, Folken. I know what needs to be done. But do me one favor, please, she asked, and waited for Folken to respond.  
  
If I can do it, it will be done.  
  
Tell Van that no matter what. . . I love him.  
  
Folken closed his eyes in sorrow for his brother and Hitomi. They had been through so much and deserved happiness, yet all they received from either world was pain. He held his hand out to Hitomi and the pendant around her neck began to float again.  
  
Take my hand and you will go back. I accept your request and I will see Van. I am sorry for everything.  
  
Hitomi's hand slowly reached out to touch Folken's, and when they met the pendant flashed brightly, enveloping the area in a blinding white. Hitomi's body felt like there were tiny bubbles flowing through it and the last thing she saw was Folken's face staring at her with an almost loving expression. He resembled Van with that look and it gave her heart peace.  
  
The light died down and slowly revealed the room. Both Folken and Hitomi were gone.  
  
escaflowne  
  
Allen was at a loss. He had finally found his sister again, or what had certainly seemed to be his sister, and she spoke of Gaea. Could it be this was all just some insane dream and he would wake up tomorrow morning with a pain in his chest? Perhaps his sister had gone mad in her long years of absence. What had her kidnappers done? Where had she been? Why would she mention the same place Hitomi had. They both believed in the world of Gaea with such conviction that it was becoming hard to dispute the theory. Allen had no idea where to start asking questions, and no clue what to believe.  
  
So you two are from Gaea too, hm? What's your story? How did you come here and why did you come? Dryden asked, taking on the air of a journalist. Celena looked back and forth between him and Allen, a slightly confused and nearing helpless look on her face.  
  
We came to look for you! The five of you went missing. . . so everyone on Gaea has been searching madly for you. When no one could find a trace of you anywhere across the continents. . .  
  
Well, Celena decided to try and find you on the Mystic Moon. The place where Hitomi had come from, Gaddes finished for her, stepping up to stand beside Celena. Allen, even though he still wasn't sure what to think, was slightly disturbed that a strange man was standing so close to the woman who could be his lost sister. He unconsciously glared at the ponytailed man and Gaddes took a step back with his hand up in a position of surrender.  
  
Do you mean Earth? When you say Mystic Moon', do mean here? Millerna asked. Meanwhile Merle was slowly inching her way closer to the pair of foreigners to check out the strange clothing and weapons. She was carefully reaching her hand out to a decoration hanging from Celena's belt when Van grabbed her by the collar and hauled her next to him. He gave her a disapproving look and the scolded redhead looked away, pouting. Celena noticed the action and looked closely at Merle while Gaddes answered the former princess.  
  
We Gaeans have always called this place the Mystic Moon, or Blue Moon, but I do recall Hitomi calling it Earth' a few times. So yes, I do mean here, Gaddes explained  
  
Are we really from this Gaea' place? I mean, it all seems so unreal that there another planet besides Earth, let alone that we're from it. How do I know I'm not just dreaming this whole thing, Merle asked, pouting a bit since Van was still holding her back from the pair. Before Celena could get the chance to plead her case once more, a bright light began to glow on the bed. Glancing quickly, Celena and Gaddes found the shard of glass that had brought them here in the first place. The seven of them watched transfixed as the white light turned light blue, then green. It pulsated for three counts and suddenly exploded, a supernova-esque shock filling the room. Everyone yelled as the wind ripped through them, transforming them. Gaddes and Celena stayed as they were, but the others were not left alone. Allen's hair grew out even more and his casual clothing was replaced by Gaean armor. A sword rested at his hip and a scar peeked over the edge of his collar. Millerna's hair grew out as well, flowing blonde locks brushing the wall. Her pajamas were ripped off and an elegant pink gown took their place. A small tiara appeared on her head, the sign of royalty. Dryden stood in front of her, trying to protect Millerna, and even though it proved pointless her heart was warmed by the action. His hair had mostly disappeared, leaving long spikes that dangled past his ears. Kingly robes adorned his body and a crown styled to match Millerna's sat perched on his head while a small pair of glasses sat on his nose. Van and Merle were the ones to go through extraordinary changes. Cat ears and a long furred tail erupted from Merle's flesh while dark brown stripes splashed across her body. Her hair grew long and braided itself, ending where the sword at her hip formed. She also had an armor breastplate and pants on — the normal garb for a New Fanelia knight. Van's shirt was ripped away and the tattoo on his back rippled. White wing tips emerged from the painting and burst out in a flurry of feathers. He wore light armor over deep red clothes and had a matching crimson cape that somehow made room for his wings. There was no crown for Van, he wore the helmet from his coronation instead, found in the wreckage of Fanelia and fixed for the new king.  
  
All of this had happened at once and it seemed only seconds before the light died down to a tiny blink. Gazing in awe at themselves and each other, the group had only a short time to wonder at the strange magic before Van's room began to fade away. Van noticed the dark encompassing them and ran to the door, but he was too late. The room vanished completely, as did Celena and Gaddes. Somehow they could all see each other though their new environment was completely black. Even the shard of glass that had provided such light just seconds before was gone. Van could hear the harsh breathing of everyone. He took in a few haggard breaths himself. That had been. . . an extreme experience, to say the least. He knew these outfits, knew he had seen them before, but he wasn't sure how. He was quite sure Merle had never had cat ears on Earth. . .  
  
You are no longer on Earth, brother. You are in the space between worlds, stated a voice from the darkness. Though he couldn't see the owner of the voice, only one person had ever called Van brother.  
  
Folken? Folken where are you? Why did Celena and Gaddes vanish? What's going on? he asked frantically. They were in-between worlds? Why hadn't they simply been transported to Gaea? And where was Hitomi?! Allen's hand instinctively went to his sword, some unconscious memory plaguing him. The others simply waited tensely, eyes darting back and forth for the man.  
  
Patience brother, one question at a time, the dark angel chastised, though there was more sympathy in his voice than annoyance. His outline appeared next to Van and their wings touched briefly before Folken's black feathers became insubstantial and passed through Van's white ones. Van chocked back the urge to run and embrace his brother after so many years of being with out him. They had been close on Earth even though Folken had joined the Yakuza. It was quite startling to see him in a strange robed outfit and sans the plethora of yakuza tattoos, only the teardrop tattoo on his face remaining, but Van was just amazed he had the chance to see his brother again. Hitomi was right, she had to be. Gaea was real.  
  
You are all here because Hitomi has wished you back to Gaea. First, however, your memories of Earth must be erased. Celena and Gaddes are gone because they have no long term memories of Earth and have been taken directly back to Gaea, he explained, quelling Allen's unspoken fear about his missing sister. Van had stopped listening after Folken had mentioned Hitomi.  
  
Where is she Folken? Van asked, worry creeping into his voice. Folken's eyes were downcast and his brows drawn together. Folken. . .  
  
I am afraid Hitomi has chosen to stay on Earth and forget all of you. It is for the good of Gaea that she made her choice and it is for the good of Gaea that I know you will all accept it.  
  
Gaea?! We're supposed to give up on our friend for a place we can't even remember? Merle spat out in contempt. Count me out.  
  
I'm afraid I agree with Merle. Even if this is a dream I won't be one to just lay down my arms in surrender, Millerna added. Standing behind her now, Dryden gave a wry smile and cocked his head to Millerna.  
  
I'm with her, buddy.  
  
Allen didn't answer right away. He shut his eyes and thought everything over. Emotions and memories were trying their hardest to break free from the recesses of Allen's mind. What Folken said somehow made sense, and even though he would never abandon Hitomi, hadn't Folken implied that it was she abandoning them? There was something missing in the picture. What aren't you telling us? Why would Hitomi want us to go back' with out her?  
  
It doesn't matter. I won't go without her. I can't. I already lost her once and I won't do it again! Van shouted, fist clenched so tight it hurt and tears budding in his eyes. The others stopped and looked at him strangely. He froze as well, eyes wide and unfocused. Where had that thought come from? He had never lost Hitomi before, had he? The crushing weight in his heart told him otherwise and Van sank down to the ground in confusion.  
  
Folken gazed at his brother with a sad smile on his face. Though years had passed, the confused and hurt Van looked half his age, a lost little boy looking to his big brother to help guide him along in life.  
  
Folken. . . he whispered, but the dark angel had no time to answer or console his sibling before Dryden stepped in front of him, eyes serious and ready to deal.  
  
I have a proposition. Though it was the journalist of Earth who thought up the idea, it was the royalty of Gaea that spoke. Show us our memories of Gaea with out erasing our memories of Earth, and we will all be much more willing to consider what you have said.  
  
Though Folken could have just used the power given to him and erased their minds at once, installing them back in Gaea, he wouldn't. The cause of their grief lay partly on his shoulders and he would do what he could to make amends, pay back his debt to his brother and to Gaea. Having them go back willingly and understand why it had to be done was something he could do for them.  
  
I will restore your memories of Gaea and you will keep your time on Earth. For now. The decision has been made however, and cannot be recalled, Folken told them, his voice calm and flat. Now remember.  
  
escaflowne  
  
Oh man, I am awful. This update was the latest ever and there's no real good excuse for it except that school drains my life. If you still remember this story, sweet beans! If not. . . uh. . . you can reread it all! Yey! Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully I'll update again soon!  
Mako3


	10. Two Lives to Live

Yeah. . . that thing about updating again soon. . . failed. November was NaNoWriMo (Write a 50k novel in one month) so all my free time was taken up with that. Then December was frantically writing finals (Im an English major) and working insane hours back at home. So now its a new year and I will get this story finished! Its actually close to the end so well all get through this soon enough. And now, part 9. Enjoy!

escaflowne

Dream Desire: Chapter 9  
Two Lives to Live

escaflowne

What was better? What was different? How could she choose what life to live when both were so full of friends and memories. On Gaea she had ears and a tail she was a regular cat girl! On Earth she was the daughter of a pet breeder and had been around cats her whole life. In both worlds she had grown up with Van, had loved him from from afar (well, from very close actually, but Van just never saw it). On Earth she also knew Hitomi at a young age. On Gaea she was the head of Vans knights. On Earth she was going to college. She had parents on the Mystic Moon, none on Gaea. Yet, she had responsibility on her home world. True she wasnt royalty like Van, Millerna, and Dryden, but there were people who depended on her, and she had to protect New Fanelia! But she had family obligations on Earth. She had family.

Folken had told them the choice was made, but Merle wasnt sure she wanted to go back. Life was so peaceful on Earth, her friends and family were safe. She was safe. All she had to worry about was going to school and finding a good job or a husband. There were no wars she was directly involved in, no danger at every crossing. She wanted the life on Earth to last! Why couldnt Gaea just be put on pause while the five of them took a well-deserved rest?

The worlds exist at the same time, there is no way to change that. I am sorry young kitten, but you will have to go back Folkens voice spoke from behind her. She tensed up and could feel her tail stand straight. Though she had her memories back, it was still a surprise to feel the extra appendage.

re all-powerful! Im sure you could do something she hissed, baring her fangs unconsciously. Folkens shoulders shook briefly though a smile never touched his face. He reached down and ruffled Merles hair, pulling away before the cat-girl could bite his arm even though he was only a spirit.

m afraid I am not as powerful as I seem. Something can be done, but the final decision is up to Hitomi and Van.

Merle tried to respond, mouth opening wide, but Folken and the rest of the room flashed to white and suddenly she was gone from the in-between world and back on Gaea.

escaflowne

A king or a journalist? The choice seemed obvious at first, but a king was locked down with responsibilities and a duty to his country. As a freelance journalist, Dryden had been free to go wherever, whenever, chasing after an interesting story or just to go and hope the story found him. He had Millerna in either world, and was glad for it as it seemed he had no choice but to go back to Gaea. It seemed her affection had been much harder to win on Gaea, though it made her eventual acceptance of him all the sweeter. Their relationship was public on Gaea as well, not hidden for fear of Allen or someone finding out. Perhaps things wouldnt be so bad on Gaea. Sure he would lose a lot of free time, but hed done it before, and he could handle it again as long as he had Millerna.

It seemed a shame however, to have to forget their time on Earth. He had learned so much and if that knowledge could be brought to Gaea, the land he ruled with his queen would prosper and have more wealth than it had ever known. Dornkirk had brought the limited science of his time and had created a machine to alter fate. If Dryden could bring the technology of Earth from now, even just the ideas, he couldm afraid that will not be allowed. That kind of knowledge could mean Gaeas destruction, as it almost once did Folken interrupted his thoughts and brought a frown to his face. If Gaea is meant to know the extent of science as Earth does, it will learn, but the planet will also lose much of what it has now. Forests would be leveled, animals destroyed, mountains mined for material. Enough of that is happening now with current technology and guymelefs, there is no need for more.But the medical science I could bring would heal millions of diseases we didnt even know had a cure. And we could solve food shortages with new agriculture techniques. Theres no limit to how we could adapt Earths science and knowledge to Gaea Dryden countered. He had to try and convince Folken to allow him that much, especially since it would benefit Gaea in the end.

You saw what science and Earth knowledge did for those of Zaibach. It turned them into ruthless killing machines with a desire for world conquest. Once you know more than the rest of the world, it seems but a plaything. You, or your child, or even your childs child would become corrupt from the power. Zaibach would happen all over again. As Gaeas protecter I cannot and will not let that happen. Folkens voice had grown cold and fierce. Dryden wanted to argue back, fight for his knowledge, but knew he was beaten. Folken could do whatever he wanted with Drydens mind, the king and the journalist were powerless.

Fine. Take it away. But at least give us Hitomi. You wont be doing Gaea any service if you deprive Van of his woman. The only thing getting him through the construction and rule of New Fanelia was hope of seeing her again. Take away her time on Earth too, and let her be on Gaea.s eyes softened and he placed a ghostly hand on the kings shoulder. That is all up to Hitomi and Van, and not your concern. I am sorry. Dryden closed his eyes and felt something course through him. When he opened his eyes, the world of Gaea thrived in front of him.

escaflowne

Her sister and her parents were. . . on Earth she had led a happy life and besides her brief jealousy of her oldest sister, Millerna had been content. On Gaea it just seemed one bad thing after another happened. There had been relative peace after the incident with Dornkirk, but it had taken a long time to clean up the catastrophe he had left behind, and the peace between nations was fragile as all had seen how easily the alliances could crumble. There were strict politics to adhere to and certain things a queen could or could not do. On Earth she was allowed to follow her love of healing and medicine. Though she had helped start a serious study of it on Gaea, she herself was banned from dabbling in it. She had lead such a peaceful existence on Earth that she wasnt sure her mind could handle going back to Gaea, being overloaded with the stress of ruling a united kingdom.

There was also Hitomi to think of. Though Millerna had been so jealous of her at first, now she couldnt imagine living without the strange girl. Even when her friend was on Earth, she still felt like a part of Hitomi was with them, wanted to be near them. It was one thing to have Hitomi be a world away, and quite another to have all memory of her wiped clean. Folken hadnt been exactly clear on how much their memories would be tampered with though. Would they even remember Hitomis first visit?

You will remember it, though it will begin to cloud over soon after your return. Her visit did shape the history of Gaea after all. But and here Folkens voice softenedconstantly wishing for her return is not helping the will of planet. You must all focus only on your present roles, not a girl from the past.But Hitomi is our friend! And she was the focal point of everything that happened! She brought us together and her love for Van saved us all! How can you tell us that we need to forget Millerna nearly screamed in frustration. She didnt want to forget and she didnt want everyone to suffer again.

Hitomi has made her choice. You will not suffer because you will not remember much, and neither will she. It will be like a sunny dream you can recall having back when you were a child. Your love and feelings for Hitomi, and hers for you, can never really be erased, but they can be muted to a pleasant hum.Please Folken, dont do this to us, dont do this to your brother! Let us all stay together she pleaded.

Even if it brings ruin to Gaea? Even if it destroys your kingdom and your people he asked her calmly. Millerna faltered. Could she really make that demand if it meant the death of millions? Millerna clenched her fists and turned her head away from the spirit of Folken. You are a good queen and an even better person, you understand he told her, brushing a translucent hand across her cheek. Millerna shivered at the cold feeling.

There is still hope, Queen Millerna. Never despair he said before disappearing into a flash of white. When she could breathe again, Millerna was looking up into the night sky at the Mystic Moon.

escaflowne

It was a cruel fate on either side of the equation. In one world he had lost his sister, but gained Hitomi in her place. In the other his sister had been responsible for killing scores of people, but he had her back, though Hitomi was lost in the process. In either case he would lose part of his family, as that was what Hitomi had grown to be. Allen Schezar had had enough of loss. Between his father disappearing, his mothers death, and Celenas disappearance, Allen had suffered it all. He had also lost Hitomi to Van and Millerna to Dryden. They had tried to hide the relationship on Earth of course, but Allen had known, he could see the difference in Drydens smile when she came in the room. And on Gaea they had married. There was no one in either world for Allen.

He had tried so hard on Earth to find Celena, and the opportunity to have her back safe and sound on Gaea was a very tempting thing, but Allen wasnt sure there was such a thing as on his home world. They had kept it very secret that Dilandeau had been made from Celena, and those who knew the truth also knew that Celena could never become that crazy killer again, but there were others who knew and did not care. They wanted revenge and justice for the war crimes Dilandeau had set upon the people. Even as head of the World Knights, Allen couldnt always protect his sister. Losing her again would be worse than never finding her. Would he have to lose Hitomi too?

Folken had said they had no choice, that Gaea was where they belonged, but Allen sensed there was another option, another choice that could be made. If there was a way that Allen could return to his sister and bring Hitomi to Gaea, he would do whatever possible to achieve it. Not just for himself, but for Van, Millerna, Merle, Dryden, for Gaea.

Unfortunately brave knight, that choice cannot be made by you. Are you not happy enough to be reunited with your sister and your old crew mates Folken asked. Even without his memories, Allen had been happy seeing Celena and Gaddes again, some void in his being filled, but now that he remembered his life on Gaea, he knew that void was still there with the loss of Hitomi.

Would you give up your sister if it meant Hitomi could return to Gaea? Would you risk the destruction of Gaea just to see her again Folken waited for the answer, stony eyes locked onto the blonde man. Allen sneered his lip at the choice.

So its Hitomi or the world, huh? There is no choice. I love her, but one persons life cannot be traded for an entire world, no matter who it is he responded sullenly. It seemed there would be loss in Allen Schezars life once again. Would he ever know peace? Even on Earth he had been plagued with grief. Perhaps it was simply his destiny.

You have led a hard life, knight, but it has made you who you are and it will help you protect those you love Folken said, resting a hand on the blondes tensed back. The cool touch made his muscles relax even against his will.

Obviously it isnt helping me protect those I love now he spat out bitterly. Folken lifted his hand and sighed gently.

You cannot help Hitomi, but there is someone on Gaea who desperately needs you. And there are many others who are lost without your presence. With you to guide them there is always hope for peace. Allen was mystified by the former strategos words, but before he could question, the in-between world blinked out in a flash and he was transported to his home.

escaflowne

There was one person left to take back, one left to convince that Hitomi could not return to Gaea. With all his heart Folken wished that his brother would see the right path to take. The spirit breathed in deeply and approached Van.

escaflowne

Yeah! Finally another chapter done. Once again I apologize profusely for the horrible gap in update, but things just caught up to me in real life. Oh, and sorry for the sort of cliff hanger too (is it even a cliff hanger?). Im back in the groove of things now though, and itll only be a few more chapters until the end (probably one more chapter and an epilogue). Thanks for those who stuck with me, it means a lot!


	11. The Path to Take

Wow, it's been over a year since I started this thing. It seems appropriate that it took me somewhat over a year to finish my first multi-chapter fic. I've gotten a lot more support for this thing than I thought I would, so thank you everyone who is reading Dream Desire! This would have been out sooner, but then my computer's hardrive had a. . . thing. I backed up all my work so I wasn't worried about losing it, but I don't own another computer so I couldn't continue until things were kosher. Well, this is the big climax part you've all been waiting for, so I hope you enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/escaflowne\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dream Desire: Chapter 10  
The Path to Take

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/escaflowne\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She loves you, you know. She asked me to tell you that she loves you no matter what.

If Van heard, he made no response, just continued looking into the dark depths of the between world. Folken sighed and stepped closer to his brother.

If it were up to me, I would create a paradise for all of you free of pain and suffering, he said in a low voice. Van made a noise of discontent and turned to face his brother's spirit.

You tried that, remember? And it ended up causing pain and suffering anyway, didn't it, he replied and Folken was once again reminded of his past crimes working to change fate with Dornkirk. There is no paradise for me, I know that, Van added in a soft voice, then clenched his fist tightly, but I belong nowhere without Hitomi. I know that now too.It has already been decided, Folken said, repeating the thought he had said to the others. The spirit waited tensely, wings quivering in anticipation. Folken met his brother's stare and held it, giving him neither hope nor despair in the gaze, simply waiting. Van swallowed and squared his shoulders, readying himself to fight.

I don't care what she thinks she decided, I'm not going back without her. His hand itched to draw a sword. If the only way he could see Hitomi again was to defeat his brother. . . he would do it. He'd been willing to do it before, and though he knew the truth about his brother now, he'd go against him again if it meant he could be with Hitomi.

Would you make the decision even knowing that Gaea would be destroyed by your choice? Van's dark eyes almost backed down at the question, but he refused to look away from Folken, refused to give up. His breathing deepened, chest heaving and muscles tense, but he never backed down.

Van's voice cracked and he stopped, cleared his throat, and tried again. Even if it meant Gaea would be destroyed I still want to be with her. Van stepped back quickly when Folken moved towards him, but the younger man halted in his action when he saw the relieved smile on the spirit's face. Folken reached out and embraced Van, holding his brother close for the brief time his incorporeal form would let him. Van looked confused as Folken pulled back, radiating a calm aura and happier than Van had seen him since he was a very young boy.

I believed in you Van, now you must make sure Hitomi believes in you too. I will send you to her, but it is up to the both of you to figure out the path your destiny will take. Good luck, my brother. Folken raised his hand in farewell and faded away. Van wanted to stop his brother, hold him back and speak with him more, be with him now that he finally had the chance. He desperately reached a hand out to grasp his brother's, but everything faded before they could touch. When he could focus again Van was in a place he'd never been before with tears running down his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/escaflowne\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hitomi had been feeling off all day. She had gone to her classes, took notes, ate lunch with her friends from college, trained for the track meet the next day and went home exhausted. It was a normal day, but something was missing. She had scoured her planner and calendars for any plans made that she had maybe forgotten but found the slate clean. She had even called her parents and asked them if she had forgotten a birthday or something, but if she had it wasn't one they were aware of. Hitomi hated feeling there was something terribly important that she just could not remember. Sighing deeply after finishing off a bottle of water, Hitomi threw the plastic in her recycling pile and stripped out of her track clothes, leaving a trail leading to her bedroom. She slipped on a nightshirt and some flannel pants before collapsing onto her bed.

She immediately sat up again at the sharp pain against her chest. Huffing in annoyance Hitomi grasped the pendant lying on her skin and lifted the necklace off her neck, setting it down on the dresser next to the bed. Flopping down again she pulled a light blanket over her form and stared into space, relaxing herself so she could fall into sleep easier. Her gaze was drawn to the necklace she had taken off and she stared at the purple stone, eyes slowly unfocusing and falling shut. As they closed Hitomi almost thought she saw the piece of jewelry glowing and smiled at the idea before sleep claimed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/escaflowne\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was warm, this dream space. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, a nostalgic and peaceful air filling her lungs and settling through her body. She was floating in an ever shifting rainbow of colors, green merging with blue before changing to a deep red. The colors kept changing and swirling around her while she watched. For some reason she was wearing her old high school uniform, but it felt right she should have it on, matched the mood.

She had never had a dream quite like this where nothing happened. In fact, she rarely dreamed at all, but there was no sense of danger or wariness in her dream world so she just let the colors go about their business and twirled around in the landscape. The peace was wiped away when she saw another figure coming up behind her. He was coming at her fast. Hitomi scrambled to get away, somehow change their collision path, but the other figure would not be denied. She could see raven hair and wide open arms before she was grabbed and embraced tightly. Her pulse pounded against her chest as the man held her close, his breath huffing across her ear and neck, his fingers digging in tightly. She tensed up frozen against his desperate grip. Was this a nightmare after all? Or just a strange representation of her dream desire? The man struck a chord of familiarity but she couldn't place from where. Too afraid to relax, Hitomi just let the man hold her and whisper her name.

The man must have noticed her reaction to him, or lack of one, and pulled away though he still kept his hands on her shoulders, his elbows bent so they were close, face to face. His eyes bored into hers intensely and she caught her breath at the deep crimson that seemed to know her so well.

It was one simple word, only her name, but it made something inside Hitomi swell up and push against her heart. She took in a sharp breath and clutched at her chest, breaking eye contact with the mysterious boy in bittersweet pain. His grip on her shoulders tightened and he repeated her name again, panicked. The pain got worse and she struggled, twisting back and forth until the dark haired man let go.

Stop! Who are you? she called out desperately, gazing at him again with eyes full of fear. The feeling inside her was overwhelming. Hitomi couldn't decide if it was bad or not, but every time he said her name the warm bubble pushed out even more. This was a very strange dream, she had never felt this way before, and certainly not for a person she'd never met. Or. . . had she met him? There was a pull in the very back of her mind leading her back to his arms, to lean against his warm chest and listen to his heart beat.

If this was only a dream anyway, what could be the harm in surrendering to the feeling in her chest. He looked so lost when she pulled away, his hands were still open and reaching.

You. . . Hitomi you don't remember me? It's me! Van! Hitomi you have to remember. I came here for you so we could be together, Gaea be damned. Say you remember. Say you'll stay with me.Gaea? I don't. . . the name gave her a headache which only got worse when she tried to dig harder. The same happened when she thought of Van. Why did he seem so familiar even though her mind drew a blank at remembering. She wavered, very much wanting to simply fall into his embrace and say she'd stay with him, no matter who he was. But something wasn't right. If her head was trying to warn her against him and this Gaea there had to be a reason. She wasn't supposed to remember, something bad would happen. Something she loved would be destroyed. Something or someone. . .

It's all right if you don't remember. I'll make you remember. We love you Hitomi, and you love us — we shouldn't be separated like this, he told her, a hopeful gleam entering his gaze. He drew her to him again, arms wrapped around her waist, until their foreheads touched. She could feel his breath on her lips and the swelling in her chest spread throughout her body, freezing her own breath. She let out a strangled whimper and tried to push away again but this time he didn't let go.

No. No! Something's wrong. You aren't supposed to be here. This isn't right. You have to leave or. . . or. . .I'm not leaving you again. He said it with such conviction that her throat locked up and no further argument could come forth. She fought with herself. It felt so good in his arms, her heart demanded she stay. Her mind, though, told a different story. It screamed of danger and regret, hurt and suffering. Millions would be at war and die if she remembered the warm scent and strong embrace of the man in front of her. She had already made her choice, this wasn't fair!

I made the decision to let go! Please, don't do this! she begged, refusing to look him in the eye. Fragments were coming back even though she frantically tried to push them away. Gaea. . .will perish. . . It was Gaea or her happiness, and the choice had been made! Van couldn't come back and destroy what she had given up her dreams to save. Van? How did she know his name? A caress across her cheek drew her gaze back to his, only half against her will. He was smiling now, a soft gentle tilt of lips.

There is another way. Damn the choices Folken gave, there's another solution and that's why I'm here. He used both hands to hold her face level to his. I love you. She whimpered at the intense feeling in his eyes. Come back to Gaea with me. Van kissed her then, slowly letting his lips bring back the memory lost between them. He kept a constant pressure on her mouth, not demanding but always there, waiting for her. A myriad of thoughts and memories unlocked and flooded Hitomi's mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Passion bloomed and Van released her face to hold her body close. The pair became lost in the embrace for what seemed like hours, both remembering why they loved each other and the power that love held. After an eternity of joy they separated, neither moving far away from the other. They floated in silence relearning how to breath. Finally, Hitomi spoke.

Is it really possible? Can I go back to Gaea? she asked quietly, afraid of the answer. Folken had not mentioned that as a choice and she had just assumed it was not possible. Of course after seeing what people from the Mystic Moon did to Gaea she could understand why. Hitomi's grandmother had torn Allen's family apart. Dornkirk — Isaac Newton — had created an empire that could over power any other. Hitomi herself had made horrible possibilities a reality thanks to her negative prophecies. Was it really safe to go back?

We'll make it possible. I love you and you love me. With that, anything is possible. Will you stay with me and be my queen? Van had faith in her. He had come here to her dreams and made her remember even though it could cost Gaea any chance of peace it had. He had come because he loved her and believed in their love. Now it was her turn to repay that faith. True she would be giving up a lot by leaving Earth, but Van and the others would make her sacrifice worth it. She loved her family and friends on Earth, but she needed to be with those on Gaea. This whole escapade had taught her that. Now Van was waiting with an anxious heart for her answer. Would she go to Gaea with him? Would she stay by him forever? Her sudden smile and bright eyes quelled any fear he had.

I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/escaflowne\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tadaa! I FINALLY got it out. But this isn't the end! For you oh-so-patient readers I have already written up the epilogue and will post it within a day of this as a reward for waiting so long. Thank you all so very much for reading a fic that was a few for me. First chapter fic. First het fic (I usually write shounen ai). First fic over 10k words. And judging by all your kind reviews I guess it didn't turn out so bad. Again, thank you for supporting and encouraging me and stay tuned for the epilogue!  
-Mako3


	12. Epilogue

Dream Desire  
Epilogue

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/escaflowne\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been three months since her fateful decision to live with Van in the world of Gaea. They awoke from her dream to find Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Merle, and even Celena and Gaddes standing around them in a circle. Staring at the couple's clasped hands, Allen stepped forward and spoke for them all when he said Welcome home.

Five years of absence had made quite a difference on Gaea and Hitomi was having trouble recognizing anything. Van and Millerna promised tours of their kingdoms, and Allen took her on a trip with the World Knights to see other lands (though it had been hard to convince Van to let her go). There was a new sense of peace in Gaea that had never been there when Dornkirk was around. The playing field between kingdoms was equalized without the powerhouse nation and so border patrols could relax enough for a calm.

Van had been frank and said their wedding would have to be put off for perhaps a year or so, enough time to fully rebuild New Fanelia and let other rulers know a royal wedding would take place. Those who wished to come would need time to prepare their escorts and make it to New Fanelia, and if the kingdom wasn't completely rebuilt by then, there would be nowhere for the foreign dignitaries to stay. Hitomi was slightly dismayed at first, but the year gave her more time to spend with Van, making up for the many years of not being together.

There were times Hitomi felt useless with all the responsibilities Van had to take care of, but he and Merle had been teaching her the ways of the kingdom so she would have the knowledge when she did become Van's wife.

Van's wife. . . just the thought of it still made her heart clench in joy and a blush rise to her face. It was real, all real, and Van loved her.

As if he read her thoughts, Van stepped out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body back just a bit so they rested fully against each other. He had gotten taller and could now lean his chin on her head. He nuzzled her, breathing in the scent of her hair and just holding on tight.

It still seems too perfect to be real sometimes, he whispered into her ear. I keep thinking you'll just disappear when I'm not looking. Hitomi turned around in his arms and smiled before reaching up to kiss him. Their mouths worked together in silent passion, reassuring each other of the other's existence. The kiss broke and Hitomi lowered her head to rest against Van's neck. They stayed there, breathing as one and heart's beating in tandem.

I'm here Van. And I'll stay here forever, I promise, she whispered back in answer to his silent plea. She could feel Van smile into her hair, and then his body tensing. She pulled back to ask what was wrong, but his eyes were still peaceful when she met them. He turned her around in his arms so she was facing towards the balcony once more and she understood why he had tensed. The sun was setting in a glorious burst of red and orange, but what really drew her attention was the just visible outline of Earth, or the Mystic Moon now that she was on Gaea. The faint circle seemed to sparkle and shimmer in the red light. They watched in silence as the sky faded to purple, then black and the Mystic Moon gave one last shine before disappearing into the stars.

Van's voice was hesitant, he didn't know how she would react to the vanishing of her home world. The girl in his arms just sighed and laughed quietly before stepping out of his arms. Hitomi took his hand and lead him back inside, away from the night sky. She remained quiet as they retired for the early day tomorrow. Only when she was safely laying in his arms on their bed did she speak.

I think. . . I think that meant Fate will allow me to stay here with you.

And a black-winged angel smiled in the sky above them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/escaflowne\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The End! That really is it folks. Once again thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed Dream Desire! Hy love goes out to you all.


End file.
